Mission Love Type A
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Bon is reaching that age when his hormones start flaring, mostly for a certain Okumura twin. What will he do when life throws Rin his way every time he tries to avoid the half demon? Are his feelings for Rin even real or are they just hormonal?
1. Let the Games Begin

**A/N:** Hello there all! My major come back from years of inactivity is this lovely piece! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me for so long, I am in debt to all of you lovely people! Let's get rolling!

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason, also **YAOI** with the main pairing being **Bon(Ryuji)XRin **. Bit of OOC.

This is also my first Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) fanfic so bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist), this amazing right belongs solely to Kazue Kato. God knows what I'd do if I owned Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist).

* * *

><p>"Bon please give me more...ahhh...Bon nnnngh...ahhh bon I – I'm c-cumming–"<p>

"Yeah...hahh...I'm cumming too...ahhh R-Rin!" Bon spilled himself deep inside Rin when he felt the half demon's insides contract and tighten around himself.

"B-Bon I love you." A breathless Rin panted when Bon pulled out of him.

"I love–"

"BON! WAKE UP! BON! IT'S NINE ALREADY!"

Bon jumped out of bed and hit his head, why was everything blurry? A hand brushed aside the blond hair from his face and he saw Konekomaru in front of him dressed for school.

"Uh, Bon I think you should take care of...um..._that_." Shima lazily scratched his head and casually pointed towards the fully erect tent that Bon was sporting.

"Shoot, you guys go on without me. I'll uh deal with this." Bon grabbed the blankets and covered his lower half.

"A cold shower should resolve your mind." Konekomaru blushed and turned away quickly, he already had trouble dealing with his own puberty let alone know how to fix his friend's.

Shima laughed and pulled the frozen Konekomaru out of the room, thank god that out of the three he could deal with seeing morning wood. Hooray for porno magazines he though. Bon grabbed a change of clothes and shot like lightning from his dorm room to the bathroom, no one needed to see him with a massive hard on since it was obviously not your regular morning wood. The teen turned the knob for the cold water full blast and stood under it, it was ridiculously cold but at least the blood flowing into his manhood was receding. Bon sighed, he had to stop fantasizing about Rin it was getting a bit too much for him.

"But he's so cute. Damn it when the hell was I gay?" He shut the water off and quickly got dressed, he ran back to his room and grabbed his school bag. Running as humanly fast as he could he made it to his first class of the day, thank god Rin wasn't in any of his day classes.

"Hey you made it Bon!" Konekomaru called out to the teen and waved him over to himself and Shima.

"Oh my god! I didn't know the Okumura twins had PE right now! Look look!" One of Bon's female classmates called out.

"Where? Oh my gosh! Yukio you're so sexy! Yeah baby I love it when you're sweaty!" Another girl screamed out the window.

"Oiiiii! I'm the better looking one! Check it!" Rin screamed from where he was running and stripped his shirt off.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio ran up and punched his brother, "Put your shirt back on!"

"Did you see that? I never knew that Rin had such an amazing body!"

"It's so toned! Did you see his abs? They're like just right! I'd love to lick–"

"GIRLS! BEHAVE YOURSELF! Class is starting! SIT!" The history teacher yelled at the girls then started class.

"Wooo did you check that Bon? Looks like Rin is serious about being the one to defeat Satan." Shima whistled and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever." Bon elbowed Shima's desk and made the pink haired boy fall.

Throughout the rest of class Bon tried his best to focus rather than imagining Rin's so-called sweaty naked torso. He couldn't risk getting a hard on in class, it'd be the end of him. Everyone would think he was a second Shima or worse!

"That concludes today's lesson." The teacher closed up her books and began erasing the chalkboard.

"I hate PE. I really don't want to do laps like the morning class, I'd rather go watch the girls run. Is Izumo's class doing laps with our class today?" Shima slung both arms around Bon and let the boy drag him out of class. "Hey, Bon? to Bon?"

"Huh? Probably?" Bon walked towards the change room but his mind was elsewhere. When did his obsession with Rin get so immense? At first he was irritated by how carefree the half demon was, how oblivious he was, how...how STUPID he was! And yet, he could never take his eyes off Satan's son, he couldn't say whether it was the aura of power that floated around Rin or if it was some weird demon pheromones. Bon felt such a strong gravitational pull towards Rin.

Bon sighed, he really needed to focus, he needed to be away from Rin and he really needed to lock his emotions down. "Bon could you pass me that towel?"

"Huh?" Bon popped his head through his gym shirt to be gifted with the sight of a wet haired Rin standing in front of him casually. "Bon?"

"H-Here. Hurry up and get dressed." Bon blushed and threw Rin his towel. _Rin is seriously going to be the death of me!_

"Bon lets go!" Konekomaru called from the door, thank god he pull Bon's fizzled mind back to reality. Bon told himself he'd run hard so that he'd only have to focus on the bodily pain instead of what he just saw.

* * *

><p>The frustrated boy had felt a lot better after running hard during PE and not once did he see Rin after that incident in the change room. He needed to get home and grab his books for the cram school. He also had to do the laundry since his towel was soaked because of Rin. "I wonder..." Bon lifted up the damp towel and breathed in Rin's scent that was mixed with the smell of his shampoo. "Good chance it's pheromones."<p>

"B-Bon...did you just sniff that? Wait wasn't that the towel you lent Rin?" Shima stopped halfway through the door and watched the beet red Bon try to hide the evidence.

"I-I it's not what you think! I thought I might have spilled something on it! I-I-I'll see you in the cram school!" Stuttering and flustered, Bon grabbed all that he needed and ran to the laundry room to wash the towel and left Shima a bit shocked and confused in the room.

Bon couldn't help but think he was screwed, he wasn't a great liar since his mom beat that out of him and he had his own morals. But he knew Shima obviously saw him sniffing the towel. _Ok so this incident will be the death of me._ Bon threw the towel into the washing machine then dumped the entire box of detergent into it, he turned it on and ran for the cram school. _Just act cool. Just act cool._

* * *

><p>Luckily for Bon he arrived to class early and no one was there. He managed to catch his breath then he pretended to act cool and composed, like his usual self. <em>Damn you male hormones! <em>Bon cursed himself and sighed. He waited by himself for ten minutes after the bell and grew confused. Was his class outdoors today? He got up and walked outside to see people running madly about, he asked them what had happened and they said that someone was stuck in the laundry room. "How do you get stuck in the laundry room?"

"Well there is soap overflowing at a ridiculous rate and I heard someone got trapped when they were doing their own laundry." One student spoke frantically.

"I heard someone fell asleep in there!" The student's friend piped in.

"Hey get your stories straight! Forget it, I'll go see it myself." Bon ran towards the laundry room and started dreading. He just remembered that he had dumped the entire laundry detergent in and was praying that no one knew it was him.

"Yukio! Get me out of these goddamn bubbles! I can't breathe! Yukio!" Rin called from deep within the forest of bubbles

"Nii-san how did you get stuck in there! Don't worry I'm coming!." Yukio plowed his way through the bubbles after attaching a rope to his waist. He didn't want to get stuck like his brother, it was depressing to know that bubbles could stop Satan's son in his steps. Yukio managed to find his brother's flailing arm and pulled him out. Both boys came tumbling out covered in bubbles and coughing bubbles.

"This is why I don't ever do laundry! I was walking to the cram class and I heard weird frothing noises from the laundry room and thought someone was inside. I opened the door and went in but then the door slammed shut and I couldn't get out! By the time the bubbles had multiplied enough to bust the door open I couldn't see where I was! The horror!" Rin held his brother and pretended to cry.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Yukio smacked the cat ears Rin made on himself away.

"Holy shi– are you okay Okumura-sensei? Rin?"

"Yeah, thanks Bon. By the way, do you know which retard might have done this? I heard from Shima that you were heading to the laundry room yourself before class started. Did you see anyone who might have idiotically dumped all the detergent in the washing machine?" Yukio fixed his glasses and stared at Bon.

"Uh...It– It was m-me." The blonde and brown haired boy looked towards the ground. "Sorry sensei, I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to be late for you class."

"I see. Well then, it's decided."

"What's decided?"

"Bon will be paired up with Rin, Konekomaru with Takara, Shiemi with Shima and Izumo with me for the next mission. We'll have both of you redeem yourselves by having you work together. Please take these soap soaked mission preparation lists and be ready for tomorrow." Yukio smiled an evil smile and handed each list out.

"Um Yukio could I be partnered with Izumo?" Shiemi raised her hand and stood straight as though she were a soldier.

"Shiemi...yeah that's fine. Also it's Okumura-sensei."

"No! Yukio is Yukio."

Yukio sighed there was no way to stop her from calling him that, well everyone called him Yukio now since they all considered him their friend before their teacher. "Fine, Shima you're with me tomorrow."

Everyone left while looking over the list Yukio had handed out, the mission was looking to be tedious since it was just collecting all of the Coal Tars that were gathering in the Giant's Forest. Bon sighed, what had he gotten himself into? First he tried to avoid Rin but all of it lead to him being stuck with the boy for an entire mission.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? Thoughts? Comments? Needed more? I just realized the title and what this month is..._LURVEEEEEEEEEEEE_. Anyways, this will be updated weekly so look forward to it! **R&R**


	2. Round One

**A/N: **All of you are probably a bit mad that this came later than a week, right? I'm sorry, midterms came up right when this chapter was supposed to be published and I got sick. But because this did come out late, I made it twice as long (so like two chapters in one) and I'll probably update again tomorrow as a special treat. Now you'll all probably be hoping that I get sick and have midterms more often so that you get more updates...but that's not happening. xD Anyways, enough rambling, **ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Bon woke up the next day sore since he slept on the wrong side, he groaned and crawled out of his bed like a slug towards his sleeping friends. "S-Shimaaaa wake upppp. Konekomaruuu wakeeeee up." Bon's attempt to wake the others only caused him to hurt more.<p>

"Nnngh? 'Morning Bon. Why are you crawling on the ground?" Shima sat up and slid his feet over the bed. "Huh? Konekomaru isn't in his bed, he's probably packing the bags. Hey Bon could I talk to you?" The groggy pink haired boy stretched and leaned back, resting on his elbows with his legs slightly spread.

"Do you mind Shima? Like close you legs or something." Bon grabbed a chair and sat in it, he was still in pain.

"Huh? Oh sorry, habit." Shima shifted positions on his bed and laid on his side while facing Bon. "Hey, do you like Rin or something? I'm talking about yesterday when you were sniffing the towel. Not only that, there's the morning wood you've been having almost everyday and the mumbling in your sleep about loving something."

"I um I..."

"Look, I'm not against it. Trust me I support you one hundred percent since I have issues of my own." Shima grinned at his reddened childhood friend.

"Um yeah I think I do. It's not like I wanted to or anything, it just kind of happened." Bon blushed even more.

"Pheromones right? Cause I was thinking it could have been that too since I'm going out with Yukio right now."

"YOU'RE WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Bon fell off his chair and backed up across the room staring bug eyed at Shima.

"I think about a month ago? Things just kind of happened." Shima blushed as he recalled some incidents which lead him to where he was now.

"Please don't tell Rin or Yukio, I'm trying to sort it out. Maybe it's just my teenage hormones." He crawled back onto the chair and sat, the fall helped jolt his senses and eased some of the pain.

"Well sometimes love just sneaks up on you. Yeah I know that's corny but it's true."

"This coming from the pervert Shima? Are you really Shima?"

"Shut up Mr. Sniffs-Rin's-used-towel."

Both the teens laughed hard, even when Konekomaru came in and stared questioningly. When he asked Bon and Shima why they were laughing the two laughed harder. "Don't worry Konekomaru, we were just laughing at how Bon screwed up yesterday with the laundry. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I thought you guys were up to something without me or hiding something." The bald monk boy in training started laughing. "Hey lets go meet up with everyone else."

* * *

><p>Yukio explained that the Coal Tars had started gathering in Giant's Forest a week ago and were multiplying. They needed to round up the low level demons before they coated the entire city in a sea of darkness, therefore they might have to stay in the forest for a few days. Luckily for them there were cottages within the forest for Exwires who wanted to train for a few days.<p>

"Hey what section of the forest are we in?" Rin nudged a drooping vine away from his path with his sheathed sword.

"We're stationed at the center of the forest so we should start seeing a really big tree soon. Hey there it is."

"Lets hurry to the cottage! I want to see what it looks ahhhhh," Rin had slipped on some dampened leaves and slid down the muddied hill and stopped when he was stuck in a ball of dead vines.

"Rin look out! There are Coal Tars swarming above you!" Bon surfed his way down the hill and began chanting. He managed to exorcise the swarm of Coal Tar above Rin but more were gathering from the tree tops, only then did Bon realize how blackened the tree tops were.

Rin released his flames and freed himself from the vines, he lit up the dark forest of Coal Tar and burned the ones in his place. Though it was burning the Coal Tar, it kept Bon warm and made him feel at ease despite the gnawing feeling of dying by suffocation from the Coal Tars. Bon continued to chant but he was only able to take out small chunks of Coal Tar since he never focused on kill large masses of them. He would have never expected to be swarmed by this many Coal Tar, he needed to brush up on his studying with mass exorcisms.

"Hey Bon, is it just me or are these buggers getting bigger? Not multiply but like one giant Coal Tar. Look!" The flaming Rin pointed towards the large ball above them.

Bon glanced up then sweat dropped, this mission was ridiculous! He grabbed Rin's arm and dragged him deeper into the forest with a giant Coal Tar chasing after the two. "Let's get in the water! I heard that it's slightly Holy, which should act as a good deterrent for that Coal Tar!" He threw Rin in and jumped in himself, Bon couldn't believe their luck since they had already found trouble before they got to the cottage to unpack. _Wait, the pack! Shoot I think we forgot it back there with that thing._

Rin began wincing as though the water was electrocuting him with little jolts everywhere which got Bon worried. The Coal Tar was still hovering above them but Rin looked like he couldn't handle the slightly Holy water any longer. The older teen swam over to Rin and held him to shield as much of Rin's body as he could, Rin relaxed a bit as the pain subsided, the occasional jolt made him twitch but it wasn't as bad as before.

Bon pointed above them after some time to indicate that he couldn't see the Coal Tar but noticed something green streak across the river. Slowly the two surfaced and swam to the shore. He pushed Rin up onto the bank and crawled up himself. The two lay next to each other panting and gulping down the air that was denied to their lungs. "T-Thank's Bon."

"Whatever. You o-owe me later for this."

"Yeah. S-Sure anything. Hey lets find somewhere to dry off, how far is the cottage anyways?" Rin directed his blue eyes towards Bon quizzically.

"Too far now. We'll go there when there's light out. I just realized that it's dark, unless that's the Coal Tars. We'll head to the cottage at the first break of light."

"I don't think I can walk. I didn't know the river would effect me so much. Probably cause I'm still young and weak.." Rin draped an arm over his face to hide his tearing face.

"Are you crying? Rin? Hey calm down. Don't worry about it."

"All I managed to do was release my flames while you spent so much energy chanting then protecting me in the river."

"Look if you hadn't protected me with your flames I'd probably have been engulfed in that giant Coal Tar. Lets start moving before it comes back." _Damn it, I made him cry but his tearing face is so cute I just want to eat him up! No! Bad Bon! You mustn't succumb to desires like Shima!_

"Um Bon? You're staring at me a lot right now. Is something on your mind?" Rin peered his crystal clear orbs into Bon's brown ones.

"Oh sorry. I was um just thinking um about you know the um uh...COAL TAR! Yeah the giant Coal Tar. How are we going to catch it?" Bon was too nervous with Rin's close proximity to himself and having one of Rin's arms draped over his shoulders just made it worst. Or maybe it was better? Bon couldn't decide, it was all too much at once.

"Hey look! There's a cliff overhang over there. That should provide enough shelter for us right?" Rin gripped Bon's shoulders a bit harder when he pointed out the overhang. _Oh god would I give anything to have those fingers on my back as I...crap damn it Bon! Stop this nonsense right now! Calm your hormones!_

The two reached the overhang and sat down. Bon felt tired so he laid back but jumped up just as quickly when he saw blue flames in front of him, "Rin what are you...?" Bon blushed hard and covered his eyes but peaked between his fingers as he watched Rin strip.

"Changing out of my wet clothes! You too! You could get sick or something and then Yukio would have to treat you. And trust me, you don't want him to!" Rin threw his shirt and pants aside then sat cross-legged in his black boxers.

Bon slowly stripped of his own shirt and pants after realizing that what Rin was saying had some truth to them. He hung them on a nearby tree branch then reached out to Rin, "Hey, pass me your clothes so I can..." A blur of pale skin and the flicker of a tail jumped and flew at Bon. The older boy couldn't see anything except a tuff of black hair and a wagging tail. "Rin? What are you doing?"

"You body is so cool Bon! I always though you were fat or something but you have such nicely defined muscles! Can I touch them? I wish I could get muscles like yours!" Rin sat up while straddling Bon's hips and wagging his tail from side to side in anticipation.

"Uh sure I guess?" _Calm yourself Bon! Don't get a hard on! Think of something else! Something like like oh my god his fingertips are so cool against my skin! No Bon you mustn't! Restrain yourself!_

Rin traced his hands across Bon's biceps then travelled down his chest towards his abs. The half demon paused here, tilted his head to a side then lifted a fist up and punched Bon's six pack. "What the hell!" Bon threw Rin off and doubled over wincing at the pain, why did Rin punch him? Bon looked over to glare at Rin but he was too adorable when he pouted!

"I just wanted to see if you were actually strong! Since you have such nice muscles!" Rin turned to Bon while flailing. "I'm sorry, that was unexpected. Forget about it, I'll just go to sleep." Rin quickly turned around due to embarrassment but shivered when he tried to sleep. He never realized how cold the Giant's Forest was at night, mostly without clothing on. So the young half demon curled himself into a ball to stay warm as he tried to sleep.

Bon watched Rin's feeble attempt to stay warm, sighed, walked over to him, laid next to Rin then reached out and pulled him into his arms. "Don't think about anything weird of this situation. It's better if we don't get sick, freeze to death and be nibbled on by the Coal Tars."

Rin turned to face Bon and buried his cold nose into Bon's broad chest, "Thanks Bon. Sorry about acting weird earlier."

Bon couldn't say anything because he mentally died when Rin snuggled into his arms. He looked down at Rin's sleeping face and melted even more. Bon kept thinking that Rin was obviously not the smartest of the Okumura twins and he was definitely the weirdest but no one could deny how adorable he was. Mostly someone in Bon's position, which was a very nice position considering the almost naked Rin in his arms.

Bon buried his face into Rin's damp hair and mumbled to himself, "Mmmm Rin. I'm going to take you home. You shall be my wifey. We'll make lots of love and kids and holy crap I have gone boy crazy for Rin."

"Nnnngh...poking...stop..no..." Rin wiggled away from Bon as he dreamed.

The older boy looked down to see why Rin was moving away and swore. Just from some skin contact and he was already sporting another hard on. Carefully he slipped Rin out of his arms and headed over to a nearby bush. It was going to be difficult for Bon to relieve his hard on since Rin was sleeping only a few feet away but he had to do something. So he slide his hand under his waistband and pulled out his manhood as he recalled the moment when Rin was straddling his hips. Bon fantasized how Rin's face would scrunch up slightly, droplets of tears at the corners of his eyes, his mouth open, panting for release as he rode Bon's manhood till they both reached climax together.

"R-Rin! I love you Rin." Bon released his fluid all over his hand and onto the ground. "Hah hah hah. I need to clean up before Rin wakes up." Bon got up shakily since he was coming down from his climax and took off his boxers as he got into the river to wash up.

Little did Bon know, someone had been watching him. It was the blur of green that Bon had witnessed after the giant Coal Tar disappeared. "Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin. Little brother Rin. Wake up wake up wake up!" Clawed hands ruffled Rin's hair.

"Who? Bon? AMAIMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING MMFMMMM!" Amaimon covered Rin's mouth and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Can I have Bon? He seems like a lot of fun to play with. I want him."

"What are you talking about? I don't own Bon." Rin stared at Amaimon.

"Ne ne come here let me show you." Amaimon lead Rin to the bush that Bon had hid behind as he jerked off. Getting on all fours, Amaimon brought his face close to the cum that was on the ground and licked some of it off. "He smells really good right now. He tastes really good. Can I have him Rin?" The green haired demon stuck his thumb in his mouth and nibbled on his nail the way he normally does when something enticed him.

"Wait what? What did you just lick off the ground?"

"Bon's cum. He was jerking off to you. Did you know that Bon really likes you?" Amaimon crawled over to Rin and brought his face close to his younger brother, "You can smell it too right? How delicious Bon smells right now?" Amaimon kissed Rin and made him taste the mixture of Bon's cum and his own saliva.

"Get off of me! What the hell is wrong with you! Bon would never like me! Hell I'm not even gay! I like sexy big boobed women!" Rin threw Amaimon against a tree and snarled. _What the hell is wrong with this mission. First a giant Coal Tar then Amaimon telling me Bon likes me and licking Bon's cum and and and and and making me taste it!_

"Do you? Look there, there's Bon in the river right now," Amaimon pushed aside some bushes to reveal Bon's wet sculpted body in the moonlight.

"I-I NO! I just admire Bon! That's all!" Rin was blushing hard, for a moment he was dazed by Bon's body in the river. Did he kind of like Bon? A bit? Maybe?

"Well, then I can have him right? Oh I think he's going back." Amaimon vanished and left Rin in a troubling place.

_Shit I need to go back and pretend I was asleep. Wait why pretend? Bon doesn't actually like me does he? Maybe I should pretend to sleep and see if it's true?_ Rin swiftly went back to under the cliff overhang and pretended he was sound asleep. He felt Bon approaching and wrapping his big arms around himself. _Just pretend to sleep. Bon's just doing this so that we won't get sick. Yeah that's right._

"Rin, I love you."

Rin opened his eyes in shock, did he hear that properly? Did Bon just say that he loved him? Would that mean that Amaimon was right when he said that Bon was jerking off while fantasizing about him earlier?

Bon shuffled himself closer to Rin thinking that Rin was probably still in deep sleep, buried his nose into the young half demon's hair and breathed in his scent. "I really love you Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fluff! Smut! Amaimon! Everywhere!So what do you guys think? Expected? Unexpected? Shocked? R&R please~!


	3. Round Two

**A/N:** I'm back~! So I hinted towards a second chapter in my last update and here it is! Normal updates will resume after this chapter so please look forward to it! **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't sleep the entire night since Bon held him tightly, what was he going to do? He had heard from Amaimon that Bon liked him and he literally heard it from Bon when he was mumbling to himself. What struck him as strange was that the lingering taste of Bon's cum didn't really bug him, except for the fact that he was kissed by Amaimon. <em>What's wrong with me?<em>

When morning finally came Rin got dressed as quickly as he could then woke Bon, "Bon, hey wake up."

"Huh? R-Rin? Oh you're up early?"

"Yeah you said we'd go look for the cottage. I don't want to have to take a dunk in the river again and spend another night outdoors. It's really cold at night." _I'll just play it off like nothing happened. Maybe last night was just a dream and what I'm tasting is just morning breath or something._

Bon blinked a bit then stretched his tense muscles before he got dressed. Once he was finished, the two followed the river back towards the muddied hill and the giant tree. When they had found their pack again they realized that some forest animals has ransacked it and that there was nothing left of the food. "Hey, do you still see the map anywhere?"

"Ehh? You mean this?" Rin held up a destroyed sheet of paper.

"Crap. Come on Bon. Think. Use that memory of yours. Hmm, if I do remember correctly, the cottage was...oh crap."

"What?" Rin imitated Bon's deep concentration posture and scrunched his nose while he squatted.

"The cottage was right above the cliff overhang that you saw, the one that we slept under. Which means we have to make our way back." Bon sighed, this mission was becoming too ridiculous.

Back tracking, the two made it almost underneath the overhang until Rin stepped in something, "Ewww What is this? Oh my god it's some white sticky thing. It's stuck to my shoe."

"I don't know, this is the Giant's Forest, maybe you stepped on a giant slug or something." Bon brushed aside a bush and went through it.

_Wait, isn't this where Amaimon showed me where Bon...jerked off? Would this mean it's his cum or something?_ Rin took of his shoe and sniffed it, sure enough, whatever that white stuff was smelled faintly of Bon. _Holy Satan's crap AMAIMON WAS NOT LYING. HOLY SATAN'S CRAP I KISSED AMAIMON AFTER HE...OH MY GOD THAT WAS NOT MORNING BREATH!_

"Um Rin? What are you doing?" Bon twitched a bit when he saw Rin sniffing his shoe.

"Just making sure that it was a slug." Rin laughed nervously and ran ahead of Bon towards the cottage. He glanced back at Bon and stopped dead in his tracks, "NOT AGAIN! BON! OUR FRIEND IS BACK!"

The blond and brunette haired teen saw the giant Coal Tar behind him and sprinted faster than Rin. The two managed to reach the cottage, threw opened the door and ran inside. Bon began chanting warding charms and drew warding symbols on the ground. Again, Rin felt weak and useless since he as unable to help Bon. Here is his friend taking the initiative to risk his own life once again. Suddenly Bon collapsed and started to sweat profusely as he gasped for breath. "Bon what's wrong? BON!"

"Coal Tar...too big...can't maintain barrier..." Then he passed out.

Without a thought Rin drew Kurikara and busted through the door. He slashed at the giant Coal Tar but it was futile, it only divided itself into smaller portions to avoid being slain. Rin grew impatient and furious so he released his rage and flames in a final attack and burned through the giant Coal Tar in a sea of blue. This one goddamn mission had messed with his normal feelings for Bon and had risked Bon's life. Rin really needed to vent and kick some ass right now and he was so thankful the giant Coal Tar was right here.

"That's not nice brother. Don't touch my Behemoth. I never said you could have Behemoth. He's mine. Right Behemoth?" Amaimon appeared and hugged his hobgoblin who was hidden beneath all of the Coal Tar.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY AMAIMON! IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT THING THAT BON IS NOW UNCONSCIOUS!" Rin rushed towards Amaimon with Kurikara raised and ready to kill.

"Ehh? Bon is injured? Behemoth why would you do that? Not good not good. Amaimon wanted to play with Bon Behemoth." The green haired demon dropped Behemoth to the ground and watched him bounce.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMAIMON!" The furious Rin slammed his half brother to the ground and had his flaming sword a centimeter away from his nose.

"So good. Can we play like this always Rin? It's really fun." Amaimon purred and reached towards Rin's tail to stroke it.

"What the...nnnnghhhh...s-stop that...A-Amaimon..." Rin's flames receded and he collasped onto Amaimon's chest.

"Hmm you're sensitive from just your tail too. I wonder if Bon knows?" Amaimon licked his lips and wrapped a slim arm across the small of Rin's back to pin the boy closer to him. "Shall we see how sensitive your tail really is?" Amaimon kissed his younger brother and gently ran his fingers through the bit of fur at the end of Rin's tail. The action elicited a moan of pure delight from Rin as the younger half demon grinded his hips into his older demon brother. Amaimon carefully pushed himself up so that Rin would be sitting in his lap as he unbuttoned his school shirt. He trailed a clawed hand over Rin's deliciously pale skin but stopped as he reached a nipple. "See? It feels good doesn't it? Are you sure you still like women?" The green haired demon bent his head towards Rin's hard nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking and licking it sweetly as though it were one of his lollipops.

"A-Amaimon stop this!" Rin unconditionally arched his back towards Amaimon's mouth and mewed. He never knew how good it felt to have his nipples licked and sucked, it was a bit too overwhelming for his senses.

"You know, once you have a taste of desire, it'll always linger right? 'Cause you're a half demon, you're also at that age too. This will definitely be fun." Amaimon pushed Rin to the ground and licked lower down his abdomen then paused at his pants. "I wonder if you're as sweet as Bon?"

He smirked and undid Rin's pants, he carefully pulled out Rin's honest hard on and began pumping it up and down. "A-Amaimon please stop. P-Please...ahh...Amaimon...no...ah..."

"Brother you really aren't honest with yourself. Look look you tail is wagging back and forth and you're getting really wet." Amaimon brought his mouth towards the Rin's dick and licked it teasingly. "Mmmmm, you taste a lot better than Bon but I don't mind having both. Can I have both Rin? You and Bon?"

Amaimon resumed his languorous licking and drowned in the moans that came from Rin. This was a really fun game for him since they were both getting some satisfaction out of it. He opened his mouth, took Rin into his wet warmth and sucked. Amaimon was loving the way Rin convulsed every now and then as he sucked and moved his mouth up and down his younger brother's shaft. "Hah hah hah...ah...Amai...mon...please please s-stop. I can't t-take anym-more...ahhh...c-cuming!"

Rin grabbed Amaimon's head and pushed him further down on his dick and came into his older brother's mouth. Amaimon was shocked at Rin's sudden action and gagged, he pulled back and had some of Rin's cum on his face. "Hah ah I hope you could also help me with this ne?"

Amaimon wiped the cum off his face and licked it up in front of Rin, making the boy blush, he then grabbed Rin's hand and made him feel how horny he was. "Unless you want to satisfy me using this here?"

The green hair demon nudged a finger at Rin's virgin hole and smirked. This was probably why Mephisto loved playing games, it was more fun that just plain old fighting, Amaimon could get used to this.

All of a sudden Rin released his flames once again when he realized what Amaimon had done to him and what the demon was planning to do. Getting sucked by a male demon was one thing but no way in hell was he going to let said demon fuck him too. He was going to really vent now that his rage had been renewed, then he'd get back to Bon. _Shit Bon. I need to hurry back to him!_

"Amaimon I'm going to kill your ass back to Gehenna! Prepare to die!" Rin kicked Amaimon in his stomach then hastily pulled up his boxers and pants. He charged at his demon brother and slashed Kurikara across his face but he only managed to cut the right cheek.

"You c-cut me? Cut...me? YOU CUT ME!" Amaimon transformed into his true demon form and charged after Rin. He tore down some trees and threw them but before he could wreck anymore havoc a German voice resounded through the air.

"Eins zwei drei, Amaimon wherever you are, GET HOME NOW!" A cuckoo clock appeared and pulled the angry Amaimon inside then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"What the hell? Where did Amaimon go? WAIT SHIT! BON! IS HE OKAY?" Rin ran through the broken door and found that Bon had been sleeping the entire time he was fight with Amaimon and..._Thank god that Bon didn't hear me doing that with Amaimon._

Rin felt Bon's forehead with his own and found that the older teen was burning up with a fever. He recalled that it was Bon who had kept him warm last night, Bon who had saved him from the swarm of Coal Tars and Bon who had defended the two against the giant Coal Tar twice! This could explain why Bon was so exhausted.

"Bon I'm sorry for being so useless." Rin cradled Bon, carried him to the nearest room and placed him on the bed.

He searched the cottage for some extra blankets to keep Bon warm and a small towel to soak in cold water to place on Bon's forehead. _I should get him out of his clothes, they might still be damp. _Rin proceeded in stripping Bon and blushed when he really saw how muscular Bon was in the afternoon sunlight. A slight purr came from the back of his throat unintentionally as he removed all of Bon's clothing, including his boxers. _Bon really has a nice body. Wait is this what Amaimon meant by I'm at that age? Shit I can't ask Yukio about this and I really don't want to ask Shura or Mephisto. Damn it I'm going to have to rely on that damn Amaimon._

"Nnngh." Bon groaned in his sleep.

"Bon Bon! Are you okay?" Rin leaned forward towards his face so that Bon wouldn't have to strain himself by speaking.

"R-Rin? It's really hot are we in the desert?" Bon tried throwing the blankets off but failed due to his weakened state.

"Ah let me. Sorry about that. I was worried you'd get a fever." Rin took some of the blankets off, folded them and placed them on the desk in the room.

"Head just hurts."

"Oh let me change the towel for you." Rin grabbed the warmed towel and replaced it with another cold one on Bon's forehead.

Just as he was about to lean away, Bon gently reached up a finger and curled it around Rin's bangs, "Your eyes are so nice. They're like a clear blue sky, I could just drown myself in them."

"Ehhh? Bon I think you are coming down with a fever to say weird things like that!" Rin tried to pull away but Bon grabbed his waist and held him.

"If this is a dream let me hold you till I fall asleep."

Rin couldn't say anything, he was at a lost for words and he was confused about his feelings towards Bon. _I'll just let you hold me this time since you're sick. _Rin relaxed and rested his head on Bon's chest while he breathed in the older teen's scent. _Bon really smells good._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me thus far! The story isn't going to end for sometime even though I originally meant to end it on Valentine's Day. This means that you'll all be enjoying lovely stuff for a long time! **Please R&R**


	4. Round Three

_ The sun's so bright this morning, huh? I can't breathe, it feels like there's something on my chest. _Bon opened his eyes and groggily stared at the black mass that was on his chest. At first he thought Kuro had gotten into his room but when he looked for his alarm clock he noticed that the surroundings weren't right. There was only one desk, the walls and floors were clean and the entire room was bare, save for the bed, desk and night table. Bon wearily looked back at the black mass on his chest, if this wasn't his room then that _thing_ on him could only be a demon! The older teen carefully tried to nudge the black thing off but it was futile because he soon realized that it was attached to a body of some sort and that body was hugging him tightly. _Shit this is probably some Naga type of demon. I don't want to die by constriction!_

Suddenly the mass turned it's face towards Bon and he stared in shock. _It was Rin?_ Bon relaxed his tense muscles and lovingly gazed over at the young demon that was snuggling with him. _And here I thought he was a Naga demon. He sure has a strong grip in his sleep._ Bon wanted to wake the teen so he could go shower but how could he ever have the heart to wake Rin when he looked so angelic in his sleep? His slightly open mouth, a small smile every now and then as he dreamed, the way he buried his nose into Bon and even the slight drool was cute. All of this in one morning was too much for Bon. _I'm going to die by blood lost instead of constriction at this rate. Rin you are just too cute!_

"Nnnnghh...yes...sukiyaki please...thank you..." Rin mumbled and smiled against Bon's exposed chest.

"Huh? Why does my chest feel cold?" Bon looked down and found that he was shirtless and covered in some of Rin's drool. He moved his legs a bit, felt the cool sensation of the bedsheets against bare skin and realized that he was naked. Not naked like the night in the woods but the kind of naked where you go to shower, naked naked. _I'm naked and in bed with Rin. I'm naked and Rin is on top of me. I'm naked and Rin is snuggling into my naked chest. I'm naked...AND RIN CAN PROBABLY FEEL THIS HARD ON! SHIT!_

Bon threw Rin off of himself in a state of panic and ran out of the room searching for the bathroom while looking like a child pretending to be a white ghost with the bedsheets wrapped around him. After running around the house for a few minutes he realized that the bathroom was right beside the room that he and Rin were sleeping in.

Bon dropped the bedsheets to the group and stepped into the shower. He couldn't believe that the first sight he saw after recovering was Rin snuggling up on his naked body. He turned the water from cold to warm and stood there soaking in the sensation on his sweaty skin. _Again I couldn't control myself against Rin. What is happening to me? First it was the towel, then the river, when Rin jumped me, when we slept together outdoors and now in the same bed naked!_ Bon sighed and gripped his morning wood, how did Shima deal with his feelings for Yukio? He had to ask the teen that when they got back from the mission.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up that morning in complete pain when Bon had thrown him against the wall in a state of panic. Rin thought the older teen needed to use the bathroom badly or something so he brushed aside Bon's rash actions. Instead he decided to focus on getting off the floor and start breakfast since he was in too much pain to go back to sleep. He waited for Bon to close the bathroom door before he walked out of the room then the backdoor of the cottage to find some herbs in the garden. <em>Mephisto must be really rich! This whole place has everything! But he's so stingy when it comes to my allowence, heck he even forgets sometimes!<em>

As Rin was grabbing some herbs for breakfast Amaimon rolled himself out of some bushes. He landed flat on his butt and sat like a child while staring at Rin. "I'm sorry Rin. Mephisto said I should be sorry."

Rin ignored him and continued picking the herbs. What was Amaimon doing back at the cottage? Amaimon crawled over to Rin and wrapped his arms around his neck playfully, "Sorry Rin."

He hugged Rin's back and gently kissed his neck. Rin was resisting by physically doing nothing because he knew now that Amaimon only wanted a reaction. Soon he'd be bored. Rin tried to divert Amaimon's attention by speaking calmly, "Hey Amaimon could you explain to me what you meant by 'I'm at that age' thing you mentioned last time?

Amaimon sat back down and rocked back and forth. He watched as Rin turned to sit cross legged while he tilted his head and nibbled his thumb nail, the scent around Rin was there again. Why did Rin emanate such strong pheromones for a half demon? Was it proof of Rin's inheritance of Satan's power? It irritated Amaimon that Rin was stronger than him but at the same time he was getting hard despite the fact that he wasn't actually horny. The scent alone was making his body react. He continued to study Rin, he looked nervous but excited like a compressed spring. His skin was looking like fresh milk as droplets of sweat glided across them in the morning sun. His lips had taken on a rosy hue as though he was sucking on a lollipop and his crystal clear eyes were clouding with lust as his demonic hormones took over. "Rinnnnn? What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? W-What?"

"Your eyes. They are clouded with lust. I only sat here." Amaimon sat back and spread his legs a bit to reveal the tent forming in his shorts. "You're in heat. You're looking for a partner. A mate. I can smell it. My body knows it."

"But I-I don't like a-anyone. D-Don't say things like y-you're reacting to my s-scent." Rin tried to rub the glazed feeling out of his eyes but his demonic hormones were too strong.

"Demon pheromones. They're to attract potential mates. My mind is neutral but my body reacts. Get it dumb brother?"

Amaimon unzipped his shorts and pulled out his erection. He watched as Rin's eyes continued to cloud with lust while the young half demon crawled over to him on all fours. His mouth was slightly open, he licked his lips then carefully he licked Amaimon's dick teasingly. Amaimon was a bit shocked with Rin's sudden boldness but groaned as he felt Rin lick from the base to the head. This was probably what he was like when he was Rin's age years ago, except it was towards Mephisto. _Aniue please more._

Amaimon leaned over Rin's head and took his pants off. He licked one of his fingers to coat it in saliva then slipped it inside Rin. He felt Rin gasp at the sudden intrusion but the teen readily went back to lovingly lick his dick. He started to slowly stroke Rin's insides which elicited a cute mew from Rin. When he felt that the boy was ready he inserted another finger into Rin.

"Do you get it now Rin? You need to find yourself a mate." Amaimon continued to finger his hole with expertise.

"I already have...ah nngh there...Bon...ah there...please more...," Rin purred when Amaimon found his sweet spot.

"Demons are very honest when they're in heat. I hope you don't forget what you just said brother. At least, that's what Animue said." Amaimon felt Rin take all of himself into his virgin mouth and suck. His brother was good for someone who had never done this before so he decided to reward him by adding a third finger. "Don't stop R-Rin. I'm ah ah cumming!"

Rin and Amaimon came together, Amaimon flooding Rin's mouth and Rin spilling himself over the ground. "Don't forget what you said Rin. Your mate."

Then the demon disappeared and left Rin on the ground in a daze from his climax. _Fuck, what is wrong with me? Why was I imaging that Amaimon was Bon for a second? What did I even say to Amaimon anyways?_

* * *

><p>Bon leaned against the shower walls and slowly stroked himself into a slow rhythm and quickened it as he neared his point of climax. He glanced down hazily at his cum covered hand and imagined that Rin was there with him. His mouth dripping slightly with cum and his eyes glossed over with –<p>

"Bon why'd you throw me against the wall?" Rin thre open the bathroom door and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. He opened a drawer and found himself a new toothbrush package and toothpaste. "Wow this place is really stocked! Did you know the fridge was full too? I'll make us some breakfast after you're done showering. God I have such a bad morning breath taste in my mouth. Bon?"

"..."

"Hey look, I stripped you because you were burning up too much and your clothes were soaked with sweat. Nothing happened okay?" Rin walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Bon was relieved at how normal Rin was behaving since he had feared that he might have raped him last night. He was also relieved that the Rin didn't see his cum covered hand through the clouded shower glass door. _That was too close. _Bon found a towel in the bathroom and used it to dry himself before he stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey Rin are there extra clothes and boxers anywhere?"

"There should be some sweat – ,"Rin gawked at Bon with a towel wrapped around his waist and how his blond hair covered his eyes completely like a shaggy dog. Rin started laughing hysterically with a ladle in his hand, "Oh my god what is that?"

"Oi clothes." Bon grew a bit frustrated with Rin's immaturity but he couldn't deny how cute it made him. _God I must be brain dead or something since I love him beyond all reason now!_

Bon stalked to the room for the clothes and returned moments later with his hair coolly brushed back. "Hey that looks good, what are you making?"

"Miso soup, rice, fried fish and some tamagoyaki with herbs. I just need to get the bowls for the miso soup and then we can eat."

"Here let me help." Bon reached over Rin's head and grabbed two bowls. Rin's heart began to race as he felt Bon's hard chest against his back when he reached for the bowls. Not only did the close proximity quicken Rin's heart, he felt his body grow hot as the blood rushed to his cheeks and tinged it in a pink hue. Bon's warm breath caressed Rin's ear when he whispered into them, "Rin are you okay? You's really red, up to your ears too."

"Huh? Y-Yeah, here give me the bowls." Rin shivered when his fingers and Bon's brushed and accidentally spilled some hot miso soup on his hand. How could Bon's presence make him so nervous, it was never like this before.

"Shit that's hot!"

"Here run it under some cold water," Bon grabbed his hand and opened the tap. Eventually both his hand and Rin's grew numb from the coldness so he took them out, turned the tap off and gently cupped Rin's smaller hand into his larger ones. His brought his mouth towards their hands and warmed up them up with his breath. "Are you okay now?"

"Uh uh yeah. Could you um stop that? My uh hand is like uh a bit too warm." Rin turned his blushing face away from Bon, he was feeling really hot just from having his hand held.

"Okay let me pour the soup then, go sit," Bon casually grabbed another bowl, the laddle from Rin's hand and poured the soup. The two ate in silence but Rin sneaked glances whenever Bon wasn't looking. _How could I have gotten so hot from just having him near me? Not to mention when I just thought of him, I did that with Amaimon. Is this some weird puberty that the demon blood has caused? Yet my heart hurts so much whenever I see Bon hurt or when he doesn't pay attention to me. _Rin thought as he watched Bon pick at the fish with ease, the way his lips would close around the chosticks with each bite and how his face lightened up in surprise when he bit into the herb tamagoyaki. "Is this an original recipe? It's really good compared to normal tamagoyaki."

"Yeah, it was how I got Yukio to like some herbs when he was younger. He used to be a really picky eater but now he eats everything I make him!"

"Really? _The _Okumura-sensei? Well your cooking is really good you know that?"

"T-Thanks."

When they had finished their breakfast Bon offered to wash the dishes until he saw what had happened to the front door. His jaw hung open in utter disbelief at the wrecked door and the way it was precariously held up by some duct tape. Rin saw the look of shock on his face so he tried to explain to Bon how he broke it when he went after the giant Coal Tar. Except he purposefully left out the bit about meeting Amaimon since he felt strangely guilty about what he had done.

"Then I was like yahhhhhhhh and slashed at the Coal Tar! It couldn't handle my awesomeness so it like died on the spot!"

"...Right. Anyways go get more of the duct tape I'll try to fix this after I wash the dishes." Bon heaved a sigh. _I am definitely brain dead with love for this half demon._

By the time Bon had finished washing the dishes he noticed how quiet Rin was, despite the ruckus he made while searching for the duct tape he used before. When he looked up from wiping his hands, he saw Rin sit on the floor with the broken door in front of him with duct tape on the side as his tail flicked from side to side. Bon felt baffled by the look of pure content on Rin's face so he asked him, "What's up? Why're you so happy and quiet? It's not like you."

"Mmmm I was watching the way your muscles would flex and relax as you washed the dishes, like your back muscles. I really wish I had a body like yours!"

_Oh god I wish you didn't actually. You pale skin with your lovely frame is absolutely stunning! I don't want a buff Rin! No no no! _Bon sat across from Rin and stared at the door. How would he go about fixing this? It was broken and splintered but surprisingly Rin had found the broken pieces and had haphazardly pieced them together. "So what we'll do is properly put this door back together since you obviously suck at puzzles."

"Ehhhhh? What are you talking about? I made the broken door not broken!"

"No, you broken the door, tried to fix it and made it ugly. This triangular piece does not fit with that square piece. Do you not see the hole?" Bon sighed, Rin was so stupidly cute that Bon felt he had reached maximum cuteness overload.

Bon and Rin carefully unravelled the duct tape on the broken door and started matching the pieces like a puzzle. "Hey Bon! I think that piece fits with this one"

"Oh yeah? Let me see." Bon and Rin reached towards the remaining piece without realizing that the other were also doing the same so their hands brushed each others and stayed. Rin had his hand on top of the piece whereas Bon had his on Rin's hand.

Nervously they looked up at each other and blushed, "Um uh Bon I..."

"No wait Rin I lov..."

"Eins zwei drei! Oi oi oi boys what have we done here? And why are your faces so close to each others?"

"Me-Mephisto! Why are you here?" Rin backed off from Bon and pointed accusingly at his oldest half demon brother.

"Excuse me Rin but I believe I should be asking you. Why is the door to one of my beautiful cottages taped together?"

"It was the giant Coal Tar!"

"Right Rin, you're telling me Coal Tars can become gigantic? That is highly impossible since they are the weakest of all demons. Now both of you come. Eins zwei drei!" Mephisto magically transported them back to his office. He was amused by the whole situation he had caught them in, it looked as though Bon was going to confess something to Rin. Maybe it was something funny but he was a man who liked to play big games, not little ones.

"So how are the two of you going to fix the broken door?"

"Bon doesn't have to do anything! It was me that broke it!" Rin hissed like a cat at the thought of having Bon innocently punished.

"Tch. It's fine you idiot. We're partners right?"

"My my, so defensive you two. Well having both of you is better than half only one of you boys to do some work. Basically it will be maintenance work so the both of you can understand the work that I put into building the cottages and maintaining them!"

"Don't you just go like that einsu zweisu drei thing you always say?" Rin squinted his eyes into slights.

"It's German. Eins zwei drei. What were you even saying?" Bon sighed and Mephisto laugh.

"Please boys don't bicker here. I dont need more destroyed furniture, please head back to your rooms. Work begins tomorrow."

Both boys sulked out of Mephisto's office and through the hallways. "I'm sorry about this Bon. I keep getting you into trouble."

"It's fine. I don't mind if it's you." Bon blushed and turned his face away from Rin. He was so close to confessing to Rin earlier but forgot when Mephisto had popped in on them with his magic. Now that the two were alone again in the hallway Bon had the sudden urge to pin the younger boy against the wall and passionately kiss him as his confession. _No I need to control myself, I'm not some jerk who'd force my feelings onto someone else! I'll just confess to him normally. Yeah that seems right. Okay Bon lets do this!_

"Uh Rin I-I have something to say to you. It's about earlier...in the cottage. I um I LOVE YOU RIN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Bon bowed his head towards Rin since his face was too red with embarrassment.

"B-Bon? Wait you what? You l-l-love me? How? N-No that's not right. I-I – " Rin stopped midway and ran. This was too sudden for him, he thought that his developing feelings for Bon were one sided or maybe it was puberty. Now that Bon had confessed to him he was even more confused. A part of him was excited that their feelings were mutual but the other half was against it, they were both guys and Rin was also a half demon. It just wouldn't work out.

Rin didn't look back at Bon to see if he was chasing him or not but he knew the bewildered look that Bon would have. He just couldn't face that. Instead he ran towards his room to escape but he was too lost in thought to hear the muffled noises coming from his room. Unknowingly he opened the door and found Shima naked and on top of his brother Yukio.

"Please Y-Yuki-o m-more. Ah! There!" Shima moaned when Yukio slammed his hips down to hit Shima's sweet spot deep inside.

"Someone's very needy today? Is this what you like?" Yukio smirked and continued to slam Shima's hips down onto himself.

"OH MY GOD!" Rin slammed the door and ran outside. Not only was Bon's confession on his mind but now the fact that his brother and friend are actually lovers and they're having sex! In his room! On the bed that his brother uses! The bed that was directly under his! _What if they did it everywhere besides the bed? Oh my god Yukio when were you like this? What is happening to everyone around me?_

"Rin? Where are you running? Can I run too? Lets run together Rin."

"A-Amaimon! I-I please help me!" Rin ran into's Amaimon's arms and cried into his chest. Though he hated his older half brother to death, he was the only one that knew what Rin was going through. "B-Bon he confessed to me but I ran and I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I think I like him but I-I don't know! My chest hurts when I see him injured or giving attention to others but I know that it's wrong for us to be together! And I just saw Yukio having sex with Shima!"

Amaimon was a bit baffled with Rin's suddenness and tears so he stood still with both arms by his side stiffly. "Rin. Let go."

"Huh? Oh sorry A-Amimon." Rin stepped back and rubbed his bleary eyes and made sniffing noises.

With two long strides Amaimon came over and embraced Rin while tucking his younger brother's face into his chest. From across the hallway he saw Bon running towards them with an expression of shock and hate. An idea formed in Amimon's head, he bent his head towards Rin, lifted his chin up so that their eyes would meet and he kissed him sweetly. He ran a skilled tongue over Rin's bottom lip to make him moan so that he could slip his tongue inside. He instantly found Rin's waiting tongue and he caressed it with his own.

"GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. HIM. NOW. AMAIMON. YOU. BASTARD!" Bon swore, took his shoe off and pelted it at Amaimon's head. The shoe hit its intended target and bounced away. Amaimon looked up, rage in his eyes and he roared. Again, Bon threw his remaining shoe because he wasn't Shima and had a staff.

"You would dare hit me? ME? THE EARTH KING AMAIMON?" The green haired demon threw Rin against the wall, transformed and charged after Bon.

Bon swore again, undid the belt holding his pants up and attempted to use it as a weapon. He managed to whip Amaimon a few times but the demon realized Bon's attack patterns so he grabbed the belt on Bon's fifth strike and caught the teen. He held him up to look at him closely before he slammed him against the floor.

Before Amaimon could slam Bon again, Rin woke up, saw the destruction and released his flames. He saw the blond flash danging from some sort of string from Amaimon's hand and went berserk. He flew towards Amaimon, sliced the belt and Amaimon's right arm then charged again. The sight of Bon being injured sent Rin into a slicing frenzy as he relentless attacked Amaimon. "DONT TOUCH BON! HE'S MINE! I LOVE HIM!"

"EINS ZWEI DREI!" Mephisto popped between the two so that he could kick Rin away and leash Amaimon. "Both of you STOP THIS THIS INSTANT! Look at what you have done to Cross Academy! Stop this incessant fighting now! Rin go tend to Bon's injuries and we'll discuss your punishment later! Amaimon come with me NOW!" Mephisto dragged his furious younger demon brother away and restored the wrecked hallway to it's perfect form.

Rin dissipated his flames, felt sore and lost at what had happened and what he had did. _Was Bon mad because he saw me kissing Amaimon? Where is Bon?_ Rin turned around and paled. Bon was lying on the ground with his arm bent weirdly and blood running down the side of his face. He shakily extended a hand towards Bon but didn't dare to touch. _I-I need to find Yukio he'll know what to do._

"RIN! WHAT HAPPENED! Why is Bon on the ground. What did you do to him?" Yukio rushed over and inspected Bon's injuries. It's wasn't horrible but his right should had been dislocated and the blood from his head was only from a shallow cut. "Shima go get the stretcher and some people from the infirmary to help carry him!"

"I-I it wasn't me! It was Amaimon I – " Rin was scared about the situation around Bon and Yukio's glaring look. He wiped some of his tears and snot and jumped out the window.

"Wait! Nii-san! Tell me what happened! Nii-san!" Yukio could only stand behind Bon's body and watch his older brother jump out the window and dash towards the Giant's Forest. _What the hell is going on? First these two come back a day late from the mission, some sort of ruckus happens and now Bon is injured and Rin is conflicted about something!_

"Yukio! Lets take him to the infirmary fast."

"Yeah we should. You might want to tell Konekomaru and Shiemi before they freak out. You know how those two are when it comes to their friends." _What the hell is going on nii-san?_

and goodness! I'll also have a surprise for everyone with the next update! This will be a very good surprise! Please look forward to it and R&R!

If there are spelling and grammatical errors I apologize profusely! I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could!


	5. Round Four

"Hey! Konekomaru! Bon's waking up! Bon how are you feel – " Shima's words were cut off by a teary eyed Konekomaru and a puffy eyed Shiemi.

"Bon! Is your head okay? Don't move too much!" Konekomaru stood on top of Shima's body as he continued to cry over his friend's injuries.

"Ah! Konekomaru! You're hurting Shima-kun! Quickly Nii-chan get Sancho-san!" Shiemi and Konekomaru quickly pushed Shima onto the same bed as Bon and tended to his scrapes.

"It's not bad Shiemi and I think Bon is feeling uncomfortable with me here." Shima shakily laughed through the loose bandages wrapped around his entire head and face.

"No! Stay here! Both of you!" Shiemi puffed her cheeks in stubbornness.

Bon stared at the scene beside him and wondered to himself why he was surrounded by idiots all of a sudden. _Then again I love an idiot myself. Where is Rin anyways?_ "Hey where's Rin?"

"He's um I can't exactly say it right. Maybe he ran away?" Shima nervously laughed again.

"What do you mean by he ran away? Who carried me here in the first place? Wait why am I in the infirma...AMAIMON WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD!" Bon tried to push himself off the bed but tumbled out instead. He felt pain shoot up his right arm and shoulders and a pounding in his head that was building up a rhythm. "What in...why is my arm in a sling with a cast on it?"

"You dislocated your shoulder and fractured your ulna. Shima get our of Bon's bed and the three of you help Bon get back in it. Now." Yukio gave the three teens his teacher's glare and crossed his arms.

Shima gently grabbed Bon's left arm and slung it over his shoulders while Konekomaru and Shiemi supported him from the right side and back as they eased him back into the infirmary bed. Yukio asked the three to leave the room while he got himself a chair and proceeded to explain the situation regarding Rin to Bon. By the time he had finished, Bon held a somber look on his face, he vaguely remembered what happened except for the fight with Amaimon then he blacked out.

"Bon, before I leave could you please tell me why you were fighting with Amaimon in the first place? And how is Rin involved in all of this?"

"I-I saw something. I think I did. It was Rin and Amaimon in the hallway where I was fighting him...RIN AND AMAIMON WERE KISSING!" His memories came back to him but the suddenness of his realization and screaming only made his headache worst, he felt like his head was about to explode all of a sudden.

"They were WHAT?" Yukio stood up too quickly and knocked over his chair. To him Rin was utterly precious, he was the Nii-san that their foster father had entrusted to Yukio to protect. No one touches Rin without Yukio's approval. It was common knowledge of course.

"I need to go find Rin now, something's not right. Why would he kiss Amaimon after I had confessed to him? Unless those two always had something? God I was so stupid!" Bon lifted his left hand towards his temples to massage them.

"Excuse me Bon, what did you do to Nii-san? Oh are you having a headache? Here let me help you." Yukio grabbed one of the many vials he carried on his holster, pushed a needle through it's cap, obtained some of the fluid and slowly approached Bon.

"Yeah I confesssssssedddd...hello there...my name is Bonsieeeeee...good night...world..." Bon passed out after Yukio had injected him with a sedative.

"Bon, you're a great guy and all but I can't let you date my Nii-san because he is my Nii-san. Sorry Bon." Yukio casually picked up the chair, placed it back in it's original spot and walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Bon are you okay? Hey Bon!"<p>

"Nnnnghhhh...no don't go R-Rin...huh Shima? Why are you here? Hey I passed out when I was talking to Yukio, could you go and get him back? I feel like it was important." Bon groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "Why is it so dark outside?"

"Bon listen, Yukio sedated you. I'm talking elephant tranquilizers. If you want to find Rin I think you should leave now." Shima gave Bon sweatpants, a t-shirt and the pair of running shoes the teen usually wore for his morning runs.

"Why are you helping me anyways? Shouldn't you been on Yukio's side since you're dating him?" Bon took off the infirmary scrub and pulled the sweatpants on. Carefully he pulled the t-shirt over his head and injured arm then proceeded in putting on his shoes.

"Lately Yukio's been overtly expressive of his brother complex and lets just say that I'm just a bit jealous. Well maybe not a little bit." Shima gave Bon a smile that suggested some sort of evil actions that Shima had done to Yukio and was out of Shima's usual character.

"But he's a Dragoon and Doctor, he'll be able to find me and sedate me again!"

"Not unless he can wake up from his own sedatives." Again Shima flashed Bon that smile.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Look, if you can please try to find Rin fast and sort out whatever feelings you guys have. From the way Rin's been acting I would have to think that he really loves you but don't take my word for it. Go ask the guy yourself. And you probably have a good twelve to eighteen hour head start from Yukio. I'll try to stall as long as possible."

"Thanks Shima." Bon waved good bye to his friend and ran out the infirmary as fast as his injuries allowed him. He was still mad about being sedated by Yukio but that's what probably eased his headache. _Rin where are you? Please be safe._

Bon looked up towards the moon and sighed, his mind was stuck about where Rin could be hiding when he saw a blue flash jump across the tree tops. _That has to be Rin! _Bon hurried towards the Giant's Forest and the trees where he saw the blue flames. "Rin! Rin! Where are you? Rin!"

Bon went deeper into the forest when he couldn't find any signs of Rin. The forest was definitely different tonight, it felt as though everything was crying. The trees barely rustled in the wind and the sounds of animals and lesser demons were barely heard. To Bon, it felt as though the forest was personifying Rin's emotions. By the time Bon had realized where he was heading he found himself beneath the cliff overhang from when he and Rin had stayed during their mission. _Why is it that I always find myself back here? This is the third time._

Out of nowhere, a black shadow barrelled it's way towards Bon and pinned him to the ground beneath it. Bon was prepared to fight the attacker when he saw the soft blue glow of the flames dancing on the demon's head. "R-Rin?"

"Who are you and what do you want? Did Yukio send you to capture me?"

"What? It's me! Bon!" Bon tried to remain calm despite having Rin's precious Kurikara pointed at his face.

"Bon wouldn't come find me! He probably hates me now after he saw Amaimon kiss me! Not to mention he's hurt really bad because of me too!" Tears began streaming out of Rin's luminously blue eyes and down his cheeks.

"Hey I don't hate you. I could never hate you no matter what." Bon cautiously wrapped his left arm around Rin's waist.

"No you're lying! You're always making fun of me or calling me stupid!" Rin sheathed Kurikara but still maintained a dangerous aura.

"Rin, I did all that because I didn't want anyone figuring out that I held feelings for you. This also included you. You and I are both guys and you might have found it gross." Bon sighed, Rin was a handful sometimes but to Bon he felt that Rin was worth all of the trouble.

"I don't even know anymore! Amaimon keeps doing weird things to me and telling me things about my demon side! It's all so confusing!" Rin collapsed into Bon's good arm and buried his head into Bon's hard chest. "It's so confusing! Every time I see you injured I feel like my heart is going to break to pieces! But that happens when I see anyone close to me hurt! I feel so lost and confused!"

"Look, I'll give you all the time you need to sort this out. Rin, look at me." Bon took his good hand and raised Rin's chin up towards his face as he locked his gaze with Rin's.

"Huh?"

Bon bent down and lovingly kissed Rin, he didn't want to scare Rin or confuse him any further, he just wanted to get his feelings across to Rin. Bon felt the younger teen's body relax a bit as a sigh escaped his lips. "Rin I love you and I'll give you as much time as you need to sort out your feelings. Rin?"

Bon chuckled when he saw that Rin had passed out on his chest. Even in such a serious heartfelt moment Bon was surprised by how easily Rin fell asleep. _He sure loves to sleep doesn't he?_ Bon smiled to himself then protectively embraced Rin closer to himself. _He's probably very tired with all the running and hiding he's done. _"Good night Rin."

"Mmm...night...Bon..." Rin nuzzled his head into Bon's chest and soundly slept.

* * *

><p>When morning came Bon awoke to the sound of a click beside his head, "Let go of Nii-san now or I'll shoot."<p>

"Yukio! Stop this!" Shima tackled Yukio to the floor and reached for the gun. "Seriously! What is wrong with you Yukio?"

"Look at how tightly he's squeezing Rin! He's probably strangling him!"

"Um guys? No hands here. Rin's the one squeezing me." Bon raised his left hand above his head and tried to casually laugh it off. _Yukio is going to kill me if he knew I kissed Rin._

"Mmmm...sukiyaki...smells so good..." Rin squeezed Bon tighter and buried his face into the crook of Bon's neck.

"Nii-san! Don't do that!"

"If you keep this up I'm going to leave you Yukio!" Shima's eyes began to tear a bit.

"S-Shima I-I...please don't Shima." Yukio calmed down then gently wiped the tears from Shima's eyes. "I'm sorry. But how do you know that Bon wouldn't hurt Rin?"

"You are like a mother hen towards Rin. If a near concussion, dislocated shoulder, and fractured ulna doesn't scream I love you to you I think you need to go get a Doctor to look at you." Shima sighed and got off Yukio.

Bon took this calmed opportunity to explain his feelings towards Rin to Yukio and Shima and what had happened last night while omitting the bit about him kissing Rin. "Look I'm not going to push Rin into anything. I'd rather have him sort out his feelings. Yukio, if I can have your permission, please let me date Rin!" Bon did his best to bow to Yukio with Rin now hugging his back and sleeping like a child.

Yukio was going to deny Bon but he caught the glare from his lover Shima and complied. "So long as you don't push him into anything I will allow it."

"Thank you so much Yukio!"

_Yeah right, I'm going to make your life a living hell Bon. Just you watch! When Shima isn't around we'll see who gets the last laugh! I'll never let you near my Nii-san! It is my job to protect him!_ Yukio smiled a crocodile's smile as he began devising ways to separate Bon and Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Super early update surprise! Actually there's more than this super early update surprise! I'll be releasing the next chapter this week followed by another story related to this one. _Mission Love Type B_ which revolves around Yukio and Shima. But there are more surprises which will come later! Bwahahahaha!

Also, I think I shall use this little bit at the end of each chapter to answer any questions or comments you guys have. So feel free to ask me!

I don't know if I have expressed it before but you readers make my day! I hope I can keep writing awesome stuff for you guys to read and escape the woes of the world! Please R&R!


	6. Round Five

"I'll carry Rin back to the dorm if that is okay with you Yukio?"

"Fine. Shima please go with him and help. I have a mission today so I'll be back late tonight. Wait for me?" Yukio grabbed Shima and passionately kissed him. Shima couldn't resist and melted under Yukio's lips and expert tongue.

"Ehem, guys?" Bon turned away with really tinged cheeks.

"S-Sorry Bon. I'll s-see you tonight." Shima waved Yukio off and walked alongside Bon. "Wow, you're pretty strong huh Bon? One-handed piggyback."

"He's surprisingly light actually." Bon looked up at the warm sunshine that blanketed the three in a tender embrace. _Today feels like a really good day._

By the time the three had reached the dorm it was already noon. The walk took longer than expected since Bon was injured and he was carrying Rin. He didn't bother asking Shima for help since he wanted as much contact as possible with Rin before the half demon woke up or when Yukio got back. Shima helped him place Rin on his's bed since Rin's bunk bed was too hard to reach. Bon brushed the stray strand of hair from Rin's face and smiled to himself. "Hey Bon, Yukio gave me some antibiotics and painkillers for your headache and that cut above your brown. I'll leave them on your desk."

"Actually pass me some now since I might forget to take them a bit later."

"Are you just going to dry swallow these pills?" Shima gave Bon one of each pill then capped the containers and placed them on his desk.

"You're kidding right?" Bon took the pills then grabbed the water bottle on his desk. He popped the pills as far back into his mouth as he could then downed half the liquid in the bottle as though it were a shot of rum. "How often do I take these?"

"Painkillers are whenever and the antibiotics are twice a day until the container is finished. Wow I just sounded like Yukio for a moment." Shima chuckled but quickly changed his expression. "Bon, I know Yukio may have said you have his permission but I'd be weary if I were you."

"You don't trust Yukio? Don't you love him?" Bon sat at his bedside on the floor as he draped his blanket over Rin and his exposed stomach.

"I do trust and love him but I've been with him long enough to realize that he's a bit bipolar when it comes to Rin." Shima sat on the floor with his right leg crossed behind his bent left leg as he reclined back onto his elbows.

"I can tell. Well now that we're back at school I don't want to have any awkwardness between me and Rin. I'd rather he dismiss my feelings for him while we could still be friends rather than being hated." Bon ran his fingers through Rin's dark blue hair.

"But you'd rather he falls in love with you right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey do you want something to eat?"

"Now that you mention it I do."

Shima got up and walked out the door towards the cafeteria in the dorm building. Bon leaned against the side of the bed, he rested his head and absorbed the sight of Rin's sleeping face. Eventually Shima came back with two bento boxes but saw Bon sleeping soundly with his head on the bed beside Rin's. He checked the time and it read four o'clock, Yukio should be back around six. Shima placed the bento boxes on the desk, found a second blanket in the closet and wrapped it around Bon. _I hope things work out for you Bon. _He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door to leave the two in sweet sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin sat up and stretched his arms. He hadn't had a good night's rest for the past couple of days and this sudden binge on sleep made him feel like he had become a glutton. He opened his sleep sealed eyes and noticed that the surroundings were different. He wasn't on his bunk bed and the placement of the furniture in the room was meant for three people. If this wasn't his room, whose room was it? He tried to get out of bed but found that something had clung on the edge of his shirt. He lifted up the covers and saw that it was a hand, he followed the hand with his eyes as it connected with an arm, then shoulder, a neck and hair in the shades of blonde and brown. <em>Why is Bon holding onto my shirt? Wait what happened last night?<em>

Rin tilted his head in puzzlement as his foggy memory cleared and came back to him. His face burned when he recalled Bon's confession and he felt it travel through his body. From his cheeks to his chest, to his arms, to legs and the very tips of his fingers. He felt his heart build a rhythm of ba-dump ba-dump as it echoed in his ears. It was as though Bon was all around him, as though he had permeated his every pore and his entire being. He lifted the blankets that were covering him and buried his face into them, it was the sheets, they smelled like Bon. The half demon furtively glanced down at Bon's sleeping head, he felt daring suddenly. He wanted to know if what he was feeling was true, was he growing to love Bon?

Rin fluttered his eyes close as he brought his lips towards Bon's. Surprisingly, Rin didn't feel disgusted by it as compared to Amaimon kissing him. It was as though his whole being screamed for joy when he was able to act out the hormonal changes. _Wait do I really love Bon or are these feelings just hormones? _Rin backed up, scarcely sacared. What if Bon had woken up and had taken the experimental kiss as Rin's confession?

Rin pried Bon's fingers from his shirt and sneaked out the door. He made it into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he felt claustrophobic, like he was supersaturated by Bon. He shook his head in a physical attempt to clear his mind then ran for his room in the old dorm.

As he neared his room he heard muffled noises. Cautiously he turned the door knob and peered inside like a mouse checking to see if the cat was waiting to pounce the instant the mouse stepped out of its safe covering. He saw his brother sitting on the chair at his desk in his exorcist uniform as pink hair bobbed up and down between his legs. This wasn't the Yukio that he knew, this was someone else. He looked back at Yukio and their eyes locked for a moment. Rin quickly closed his eyes to hide their blue glow and backed away from the door.

Before Yukio could go after him, Rin ran back to Bon's room. How could he ever return to his room now? Everything was changing too fast around him. He felt like he was changing too fast. Rin threw opened Bon's door in distress, "Bon are you awake?"

The abrupt loudness of the door slamming against the wall jolted Bon out of his sleep as his head slipped and he fell to the floor. "W-What's going on?"

"Could I stay here tonight or for a few days even?"

"Yeah sure. What's wrong with your dorm room though?"

"Things are just um happening there. Like you know...those things." Rin fidgeted with his fingers before he tried to casually scratch at his head.

"Oh. I think I know what you mea – " Before Bon could finish his sentence his stomach made itself known by growling for food. "Right I forgot to eat. Hey it looks like Shima got us each a bento box."

"Oh god please don't mention Shima right now."

"Sorry forgot." Bon tried to get up but found it difficult with one of his arms incapacitated. He looked like a turtle on its back for a moment and it made Rin laugh.

Taking pity on Bon, Rin extended a hand and pulled the teen up. Only after Bon had gotten up did Rin realize the closeness of their bodies. _When was Bon so tall? My head is only up to the crook of his neck It's looks as though my head would fit perfectly there. Yeah it does, it feels so comfy._

"Um Rin? What are you doing?" Bon felt nervous, could he hold back his urges?

"Can we just stay like this for a bit? Please Bon?" Rin breathed in Bon's scent. _He smells really good._

Bon stood still, fearing that if he reached out to Rin there would be no turning back. It was so difficult to bottle up his feelings for the half demon. He could only imagine what could be going on in Rin's mind.

Again Bon's stomach made its presence known and killed the moment, "Um could I get some food first? I'm seriously hungry."

"Oh um sorry Bon. Let me go heat it up for you." Rin stepped back awkwardly and reached for the bento boxes.

"It's fine. I can eat it cold." Bon grabbed one of the boxes from Rin and held it high up out of Rin's reach.

"Ehhh? No way! The food will taste bad! Then the effort from the person who made the bento would go to waste 'cause you'd call it gross!" Rin tried to swipe the box back but he couldn't reach.

"But it'll taste fine since I'll be enjoying it with company. It'll probably taste better too." Bon sat on the chair at his desk and opened up the box.

"Ehhh? Ehhh? Who is eating with you that would make cold bento taste so good?" Rin stared at Bon wide-eyed.

"You of course." The blond and brown haired teen pointed a chopstick that held a half bitten shrimp tempura.

"Oh. LETS EAT!" Rin bit the shrimp and sat down on the chair next to Bon.

"Oi oi give me back my shrimp!"

"Here, come and get it!" Rin teased playfully while holding the shrimp between his teeth.

"Tch." Bon leaned over and kissed Rin. The kiss was so sudden that Rin's mouth opened enough for Bon to take the shrimp back. "Thank you very much. Now please don't steal my shrimp." _Score! I got a kiss from Rin and like a double indirect kiss!_

"Wait what? No my shrimp! Wait you kissed me!" Rin stood up and made the chair rattle.

Bon smirked, "If you aren't going to eat your bento I'll take it. I'm really hungry right now you know?" Bon went back to eating his dinner casually as though nothing had happened.

"No! Stay away from my bento!" Rin sat back down and scarfed down his bento when he realized that Bon was almost done his own dinner. Rin started choking since he was eating too fast so Bon reached for the soda can that was in the bag with the bento boxes and gave it to him. Rin nodded his thanks and finished half of the soda can. "Oh god I thought I was going to die for a moment. Thanks Bon I owe you one." Rin proceeded to finishing his dinner when he saw a pair of chopsticks reach towards his shrimp tempura. "Oi oi oi! Not fair!"

"You owe me don't you? I'll take this as compensation." Bon put the shrimp into his mouth slowly, chewed and swallowed.

"I didn't even get to have a bit of your shrimp or mine!" Rin dove towards Bon's lips and kissed him roughly, his tongue running over Bon's bottom lip, dipping into the warm and wet cavern as he licked Bon's tongue in hopes of getting a taste of the shrimp. His mind became muddled as the taste of the shrimp and Bon mingled, as both their tongues caressed each other in a passionate dance. _Bon's kisses feel so nice compared to Amaimon's. They're so warm and tasty. Or is that the shrimp?_

Bon wrapped his good arm around Rin and gently guided him to stand up and over to the bed. He pinned Rin to the bed beneath him as he fumbled to remove Rin's uniform―one annoying button at a time. Oh how he wished he could just tear the piece of fabric away and be done with it. Rin's body was too nice to be covered. Bon tossed the shirt to the ground then brushed calloused fingertips over the glowing translucent skin. He traced Rin's jaw line while alternating the pressure and received pleasing moans from Rin. He went lower towards the collarbone and lower until he reached Rin's blushing right nub. Bon parted their kiss to lick his index finger and thumb then returned to kissing Rin when the boy protested from the disruption. Bon smirked as he felt the saliva cool then he feathered them over Rin.

Rin's breath hitched as he felt the sudden coldness against his right nipple. The cool sensation and the heat from Bon's fingers and kiss sent Rin on a roller coaster of delightful senses. Bon's kisses no longer tasted like shrimp but the subtle indescribable taste that Rin could only classify as_ Bon_. Rin moaned into the kiss and arched his back, pushing his chest towards the fingers that were teasing him. The slight pinching, rubbing, pulling and rubbing sensations made Rin melt like a candle under the flame of Bon's affection.

Bon pulled back again and took his shirt off effortlessly despite being injured. He glanced down at the sprawled half demon and noticed the look of pure lust in the crystal blue eyes as Rin shyly brought a finger to his lips. Bon blushed.

"You really do have the best body Bon."

"I could say the same thing about you." _If I'm not careful I might just cum from him laying like that on my bed. When was Rin so sexy?_

Bon leaned down and mapped out Rin's contours, starting with the neglected left nipple. He flicked his tongue out, teasing, testing, then a tentative lick and kiss before he took it between his lips. He alternated between sucking lightly and licking, nipping as he went along.

"Bon please don't tease me...ah..." Rin covered his pleasure stricken face with his hands like a virgin.

"But you're enjoying it so much. Look at this tail of yours, it's curling appreciatively around my arm." Bon brought his left arm up and pressed his mouth to it and gave it a kiss.

"Ah! Bon please don't!" Rin bucked his hips upwards and pressed his aching organ against Bon's.

Bon winced from the friction and the increased tightness in his pants when Rin bucked. _Ouch it's too tight. God but look at that face he's making. It's so hot. _He decided to tease Rin even more by grinding to a rhythm as he went back to giving Rin's body butterfly kisses.

"Bon oh...god...yes...there...more p-please Bon."

The older teen took Rin's hand and placed it between their erection to cup his throbbing one. Rin blushed as he felt how hard Bon was underneath the pair of pants restricting the hard on. Rin moaned from the sensation of the fabric against his hand and the feeling of his dick pressed against the back of his hand as Bon's own dick rubbed against the palm of his hand.

Bon stopped his grinding before the two came from just dry humping as he went further south towards his anticipated goal. He unzipped Rin's pants and released the half demon's dick from the prison of his boxers. Bon marvelled at how erect it was, as though saluting to Bon on reaching his goal. He licked his lips, looked up at Rin's anxious eyes, then licked his dick from the base to the tip, the lovely pearl of pre-cum that was trapped behind the boxers pushed itself out for Bon and he gladly licked it up. The taste wasn't as bad as Bon had thought, slightly bitter but at least it didn't smell like chlorine. He licked around the head, tracing patterns only visible in his mind before he took Rin into his mouth. "Ah! B-Bon don't! I-It's dirty y-you shouldn't ahh! Yes...ahh!" Rin protested but the sucking and licking done by Bon made his mind go blank to the pleasure.

_Woah Rin's really feeling it. Am I that good for someone who has never done this before?_ Bon mustered up his nerves and took more of Rin into his mouth before sliding back up and repeating. He braced his left arm over Rin's waist to prevent him from buckling and choking himself.

Though he was completely new to this he wasn't disliking it, it was amazingly erotic to see Rin squirm underneath him. Bon felt the blood rush further to his dick as Rin's breath began hitching. "B-Bon ah ah oh my god ah Bon! Ah I'm c-cumming. Oh my god Bon!"

Bon braced himself for Rin's release and swallowed the half demon's essence. He pulled back and licked his lips, it actually wasn't too bad. He watched with eyes full of desire and love for the withering half demon teen in front of him. The way Rin's chest rose and fell as he came down from his climax, how flushed his skin and face looked and the way his sweat glistened.

"Ah ah B-Bon that was really good. R-Really good." Rin shakily sat up and positioned himself into Bon's lap. He couldn't help it anymore, his feelings for Bon along with his demon hormones mixed and made him utterly needy for Bon. Never before had Rin wanted someone as badly as he wanted Bon right now. He held Bon's shoulders and looked into his brown eyes, he smiled then dove for Bon's lips. He felt Bon's body suddenly stiffen from his boldness and he smirked into the kiss. He licked Bon's lips, grazed his fangs over them and was rewarded with a deep groan and entrance into the wet enclosure.

"Rin are you sure you want to go further than this?" Bon pulled back and looked into Rin's eyes.

"Y-Yeah do it. P-Please Ryuji I want you now. I think I really love you Ryuji."

"Think? Tch, cheeky demon." Bon lifted two fingers to Rin's lips. Rin chuckled slight then coated the fingers with his saliva. He made a play with his tongue on them and Bon could only imagine what that wondrous mouth and tongue would do if they weren't focused on his fingers.

Bon removed them from Rin's mouth and inserted one into Rin's tight hole. He saw Rin wince in pain so he nuzzled Rin's neck to comfort him. Giving the teen light tender kisses on his neck as he massaged the the teen's inner walls. "A-Ah Ryuji. Too good. Please...ah...nngh...AH!"

_Fuck. How does he make my name sound so erotic that it would be banned in multiple countries? I swear if he says I love you Ryuji I'd probably cum before him. _Bon thought as he felt Rin's walls tighten when he found the bundle of nerves that sent the teen into a frenzy of shivering. When Rin relaxed Bon inserted a second finger and slowly scissored him. He'd alternate between stretching Rin and fingering him and watched as Rin clung to him in sheer delight.

Rin reached towards Bon's pants and unzipped them, "P-Please Ryuji, fill me with yourself. I-I want to feel your d-dick pounding me p-please Ryuji."

Bon removed his fingers and Rin let out a disappointed moan. _I'm seriously going to cum before him at this point! God save me now and let us cum at the same time! I don't want to ruin this miraculous gift you have bestowed on me._

Rin pushed Bon back down onto the bed as he straddled his hips―positioning himself over Bon's throbbing dick. He lowered himself cautiously, this was his first time, as demon hormones and his feelings guided him as though it were only natural. _Oh my god I'm actually going to do this. _Rin let out a groan as he felt the head push pass the first ring of muscle then heading deeper inside him. He felt the head push against his prostate and Bon's sculpted thighs beneath his buttocks. _Ryuji's so big. He's so deep inside._

"R-Rin? You okay?" Bon's deep voice resonated throughout Rin's body. Rin could hear the concern and pleasure in his voice.

"Y-Yeah. Ryuji is j-just really bi-big...ah s-so deep."

"If it's too much y-you c-can take it o-out."

"N-No I don't w-want to...I want m-more." Rin lifted his hips slowly and shuddered, brought them down and let a mew escape his throat. He started slow then quickened his rhythm.

Bon moaned every time Rin slammed himself down onto his dick. He was also amazed at how flexible Rin's tail was, he doubt that Rin was doing it consciously since his tail had wrapped itself around his host's dick and rubbed itself against it. Bon reached a hand up towards Rin's chest and spoke between laboured breaths, "...R-Really beautiful...you're really b-beautiful Rin...:

"Nyah ah Ryuji...ah...c-cumming again...AH! Ryuji...love...I love you Ryuji!" Rin arched his back as he slammed down for the last time and reached his climax a second time. His cum covered Bon's abdomen and pooled under Rin's exhausted dick to mingle with the cum that was spilling from his ass.

When Bon had heard those four longed for words he really couldn't hold back no more and poured his entire substance into the pulsating walls of Rin's ass. He cracked opened an eye and saw Rin panting as he shakily got off Bon's hips. Bon braced his longed for love and pulled him to rest on his functional shoulder. "I love you too Rin. I'll always love you no matter what. Always love you."

"Mmmm I...love you too...Ryuji..." Rin snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace and fell asleep from their love making.

Bon pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies, kissed Rin's head and fell asleep himself. _Today was definitely a good day._

Little did the two know, a pair of twin blue eyes, with two moles under the left orb, had been watching them for a long time. Yukio clawed at the ground and grind his teeth together. He had trusted Bon, to a thin degree regarding his brother, that the teen would have been slower. _I give you my tentative permission, leave for a few hours and come back to you fucking my brother like a bunny? I see that your injuries are fake then. Right Bon? You're using them to get Rin to care for you. You sneaky bastard! You'll see what I can do. You'll see. I may not have all of Satan's powers but I can feel them growing. Watch Bon, you are seriously going to suffer now. Bon, you are now dead to me. DEAD I TELL YOU!_

Yukio got up, closed the exposed door and walked into the dark hallway of the new dorm. He needed plans to make Bon suffer or else he'd die trying! _I'm doing this all for you Nii-san. You need a better guy than that rapist Bon. Filthy rooster haired teen._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...that was...raunchy? Well I promised another chapter update by the end of the week but forgot that university decided to pile everything into March. Well since this came out a day late because I died studying yesterday I made it long! And raunchy!

While writing this chapter I had some random bloopers:

1. I made a beginner mistake of forgetting how to spell pre-cum so I had to google it.

2. My dad was in my room while I was writing the sex scene. He stayed for a good 50% of it but he was sleeping.

3. The sex scene is 2 1/2 pages long with 1793 words. That's 45% sex in one chapter.

**Review Response:**

blackirishawk: Yukio is just very protective towards his brother. Who wouldn't be though? Rin is just plain adorable!  
>fox flame13: Oh there is more than the wrath of Yukio, we can't forget the other three players now. Everyone deserves some loving!<p>

fuzzflight: Don't consider this scene as Bon and Rin being completely together though. Twists shall begin!

PlantBox: I like to think of him as bipolar. He seems like a prick here because this is Bon's and Rin's story. You'll be in for a nice surprise once I publish _Mission Love Type B_.


	7. Round Six

"Bon please get the handouts for today's lesson. They're in that box over there." Yukio turned around and wrote the title of the lesson on the chalkboard. _Oh will he be in for a surprise._

"Um sensei? The sheets are soggy for some weird reason." Bon brought the soaked sheets for Yukio's inspection.

"Oh I see. Well then today's lesson will become one on theory rather than the planned experiment." _Shit where did that hobgoblin go? It was supposed to jump out and attack him!_

Bon was going to ask why Yukio had been mumbling to himself but decided against it, the young teacher was probably annoyed by the soggy handouts. He placed the sheets on the teacher's desk then walked back to his seat. He looked at the seat in front of him and saw Rin's head firmly planted on the desk. _He's probably really tired from last night. Where's Shima though? He's usually lazy during class like Rin but he never skips._ Bon tore a piece of paper, scrunched it into a ball then threw it at Rin's head.

"Ehh? Huh? Who did that?" Rin turned around and saw the loving smirk on Bon's face and he felt his own heat up. "N-Nevermind."

Bon smiled to himself, Rin was definitely cute. _Whatever, I don't need to worry too much about Shima. I should just think about how Rin was snuggling into me this morning when I woke up. It's too much cuteness in one morning!_

Yukio llet out a frustrated sigh, "You know what? We'll have a break for today and resume normal classes tomorrow. Today's planned lesson is better suited to being hands on than theory. Class you are dismissed."

Everyone filed out except for Bon and Rin. "Rin? Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Bon walked over to the teen, tilted his chin up and kissed him. Rin held his eyes shut and blushed, he had been waiting for this all day. He brought his arms up and around Bon's neck to get a deeper kiss. No one has found out that the two were dating and kissing after class when anyone could walk in felt exhilarating.

Bon slid his left arm around Rin's waist to pull him closer into the embrace. He felt Rin go weak slightly when he ran his tongue over the half demon's bottom lip. _At least there are no interrupt__―_

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Nii-san." Yukio lifted one of his two guns and shot the window behind them.

"What the hell Yukio!" Rin stood in front of Bon to protect him.

"I'm telling Bon to step away or else I'll shoot him. Dead." Yukio adjusted his glasses in a calculated manner.

"You gave me your consent to date Rin though!"

"Tentative consent or else Shima would be mad." Yukio gave an evil smirk..

"Wait what did you do Bon? Yukio you haven't even told me you were dating Shima and I walked in on you guys..." Rin stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Yukio brought his guns to his sides and stepped towards his brother, "Rin you're my brother and Father told me to protect you."

"Well I can protect myself and there's Bon now. I'll be fi―" Rin slumped into Yukio's awaiting arms.

"What do you do to Rin?" Bon stepped closer to the twins but Yukio backed up out of Bon's reach and closer towards the door.

"Tranquilizer dart. I'd been perfecting the formula for a while now. It was initially to get Rin to sleep properly at night so that he'd stay awake during the day but this works too. I might have made the dosage too strong though. No matter. Bon if you really love Rin, prove it to me. Or else this is good bye." Yukio walked out of the classroom like one of those game bosses that had kidnapped the princess.

Bon stared, "What the fuck!"

"Ryuji Suguro, please report to the Principal's office." The PA system announced and snapped Bon out of his shocked and confused state. But it did nothing for his anger.

* * *

><p>"This day just keeps getting better and better." Bon grumbled and stalked out of the class hellbent on retrieving Rin from Yukio. <em>Why is everyone so obsessed with Rin lately? And what's wrong with Yukio's change in attitude? Fucking hell.<em>

"Bon, ever since you started having feelings for Rin, there have been...problems. I'm talking about the cottage door, the hallway, the broken window in the cram school classroom and now Yukio has gone missing. Along with Rin." Mephisto sat back and stared flatly at Bon.

"First off don't lump me to those twin's destruction. Rin broke that door, Amaimon and Rin destroyed the hallway, Yukio shot the window and he disappeared on his own."

"Yes indeed. But as Rin's mate you have to take responsibility."

"His what? Mate?" Bon looked at Mephisto's smile with wide eyes.

"Yes. His mate. Did he not tell you? Parhaps he doesn't even know? Well then this becomes complicated now doesn't it? No matter, you see demons tend to overproduce hormones at this age to find their mate. The one they'll be with forever."

"...um okay?"

"Because he has inherited an admirable amount of Satan's powers, his lust and pheromones is just as strong. And I've noticed that he has even attracted my Amaimon and his own brother Yukio. Though Yukio's problem could be because Shima hasn't been doing his job either. Shima you can come in, there's no need to hide behind the door."

Bon turned around and saw Shima shyly step into the office then asked, "Wait Yukio also has demonic powers?"

"Yes Bon, they're developing slowly but they're there." Mephisto leaned forward, rested his elbows on the desk and placed his fingers against each other in a scheming way, "This will be a special mission for the two of you. Restore the normal balance of True Cross Academy by retrieving Rin and Yukio."

"Yes sir."

"Good, Bon come here for a moment. That's close enough. Eins zwei drei!"

Bon tentatively took his arm out of the sling and moved it around when he could feel the thrumming pain. He turned back to Mephisto to thank him as the older man removed the cask. _Wow I never knew Mephisto could heal injuries too! He's usually fixing buildings or whatever._

"Bon, Shima, I'm leaving Amaimon in your care since he always seems to find Rin. But don't let the two near each other. Multiple times Amaimon has come back with Rin's scent all over him and I easily guess what the two were doing. Same goes to you too Shima. Make sure Yukio stays away from Rin. If you boys need me don't hesitate to call! Now off you go."

Shima and Bon left the office in silence, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Was it true that Rin was a half demon going through some intense puberty and was basically an attractive horn ball? The two glanced at each other to say something but stopped. What could they say? Which was worst? Your boyfriend cheating on you with his twin brother or your boyfriend cheating on you with his twin brother, a demon king and his feelings for you could only be hormonal?

"Fucking hell. I thought everything was going fine!" Bon roughly ran his right hand through his hair.

"You're telling me. I thought he was only overprotective of Rin but I never realized that he was acting on Rin's pheromones!" Shima looked like he was on the verge of crying. Bon stiffened, what was he supposed to do for his childhood friend?

"I can believe it. Rin smells really good. Like candy. I like candy."

Bon and Shima turned around and saw Amaimon walking towards them with a bag of lollipops and one in his mouth. Amaimon looked at the two then continued walking. "Are you coming?"

Bon and Shima looked at each other with the look of where-in-hell-is-this-demon-taking-us before they ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh god let me down! Let me down! This is too high!" Shima flailed in the air. How could one demon carry both Bon and Shima?<p>

"I can drop you. And watch you go splat." Amaimon stared blue eyes into Shima's brown ones.

"NO! DON'T DROP ME!"

"Then stop squirming Shima. You're getting a free ride." Bon looked over Amaimon's shoulder.

"I see why Rin likes you. Very gracious. Very very very veryyyyy." Amaimon gripped Shima in a tighter princess style hold.

Bon muddled over what Amaimon had said before he took the two humans into the air. He was able to smell Rin and had guessed the half demon was in the Giant's forest. _Are Rin's pheromones that powerful?_

"Hey doesn't the forest look different?" Bon pointed downwards.

"Yeah it does! Like it's some sort of maze."

"Oh, Yukio gave me this candy and asked me to change the forest into a maze. I wasn't sure why though. Well I got candy candy candy yummy yummy candy."

"..." Bon and Shima were going to kill this demon when they landed.

"Oh I smell Rin!" Amaimon stopped flying abruptly to free fall.

"Holy SHITTTTTTTT!" Bon swore loudly.

"Shit isn't HOLYYYYY! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! FUCK THIS SHIT!" Shima clenched his eyes shut and clung to Amaimon's shirt

"Fwooooo. You can't fuck shit Shima. It's gross." Amaimon landed in a crouch with two shaking humans attached to him.

"I love you ground!" Shima bent down and kissed the grassy floor.

"Ground says thank you." Amaimon peered at Shima through his finger glasses.

Bon looked at the maze entrance and shuddered. It had a picture of Bon's impending doom in various booby traps. When he looked at the sign posted in front of it he wanted to kill someone. "What the hell is up with this sign?"

"_Come and enter your doom Bon. P.S. Shima, go home and wait for me tonight._" Amaimon placed both hands on the sign and leaned in as he read it.

"Yukio is so de―" Bon was cut off as he saw Shima smash through the sign.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YUKIO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Shima marched into the maze with fury that Bon and Amaimon had never seen before. "AHHHH!"

"Shima! What's wrong? What the hell? Amaimon help me!" Bon and Amaimon rushed into the maze and saw Shima dangling over a pit of spikes in a flimsy net. Amaimon jumped up and ripped the net containing Shima from the arches above the maze and tossed him to Bon. Bon unravelled the net and helped Shima up. The pink haired teen was panting from the shock of being caught in a trap but his eyes spoke a different story, he was royally pissed. Bon was going to ask if the teen was alright but stopped when he saw the deathly aura emanating around Shima. _Seriously has everyone just gone crazy? _

The three proceeded to traversing the insane maze but grew extremely frustrated when they had reached their fifth dead end, almost fell into two pits of spikes, almost got squished by a giant boulder and hit by tranquilizer darts.

Bon groaned and shook the green haired demon, "Amaimon do you remember the layout of the maze?"

"Mmmm no. These candies are yummy but I'm feeling numb. Numb numb numb look! I can touch my legs but I can't feel my legs. Touch me Bon come touch my legs." Amaimon started poking and scratching his legs before he slumped to the ground.

"AMAIMON!" Bon caught the paralysed Earth King in his arms but as he turned back to Shima he found the pink haired teen fending off a giant moth. _Fucking Yukio! You'd actually do that to Shima? What did you even do to Amaimon in the first place! He's completely paralysed! How did you even plan all of this?_

"Bon! Hurry ahead! Leave Amaimon here with me. Take this you nasty gross moth!" Shima stabbed the moth in its chest and shuddered himself. He would need to disinfect his staff, or just burn it and get himself a new one. _I should just carry bug spray with me from now on. I can't believe you'd do this to me Yukio! You know I hate bugs! Do you not love me anymore?_ Shima covered his wet eyes, he wouldn't cry in front of Bon or Amaimon since he didn't need them to be involved with his recently growing problems with Yukio.

Bon nodded then hurried ahead deeper into the maze. He had wanted to stay and comfort his friend but they needed to get to the root of all these problems. Rin. _Wait, we were flying all over this maze before! Which means I should be able to recall how it looks like!_ He crouched and redrew it on the ground him his memory. He recalled a large tower in the middle and a path that lead straight to its entrance. _I should actually be close if I continue heading straight then two rights, left, straight and four rights._

Bon sprinted as fast as he could until he accidentally triggered a storm of tranquilizer darts. "FUCK DAMN IT!"

He looked down at his arm before pulling the pesky thing out. He had just been healed by Mephisto and no way in hell was going to get hurt again. Carefully Bon slowed his pace to a jog for fear of any other crazy traps set up by Yukio. As he jogged along the path he couldn't help but have doubts about his relationship with Rin. Did Rin truly love him the way the older felt? What had Mephisto meant by Amaimon coming back with Rin's scent all over him?

Bon slowed his pace since he had reached the centre of the maze and was at the base of the tower. He circled around looking for it's entrance but he couldn't find any. He looked at the lone window and balcony high up at the top of the tower. _Who the hell designed this? Amaimon or Yukio? It reminds me of that fairytale Rapunzel! _

"YOU WON'T GET HIM BON!" Yukio stuck his head out and shot some bullets at Bon before running back inside the tower.

"Are you kidding me? STOP SHOOTING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Bon puffed his chest like a bird and yelled.

"No, I'm trying to send you to a far away place. I can't guarantee that it would be Heaven since you have raped my brother." Yukio rained various tranquilizer bullets at Bon and watched as one of them hit the blond and brown haired teen. He smiled to himself as Bon slumped to the ground. _My poisons and drugs always work. This is why you don't mess with someone who is a Dragoon and Doctor. Now to deal with my lovely brother Rin._

Bon feebly extended his hand towards the tower before his vision blanked out. All he could remember before he passed out completely was that he called out in a whispered tone, "M-Mephisto...help..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Short and sweet. Well I doubt that this was sweet. Oh Mr. Crazy Yukio is so much fun. Yes I know this felt rushed but you must understand, Yukio is very calculating everything he does he has planned since god knows when.

Also the next chapter will probably be released late sometime this week since university decided to make me suffer as much as Bon is suffering this week while everyone else has March break.

Once again I can't express my gratitude enough to all my readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me and my random updates!

fuzzflight: Oh look a maze is a twist!

PlantBox: Well Yukio does act like a prick at times in the manga and anime but he cares so much!

blackirishawk: Yeah Shima was still resting even in this one. Lets just say Yukio is that good.


	8. Round Seven

Bon felt something pawing against his face. It was furry and felt velvety, or was that slightly rubbery? Bon tried to swat the paw away but his arms felt heavy, like they were made out of lead.

"Bon, please don't hit me. It is not polite after you have called for my help."

"Eh mall ouuuu?" Bon's words jumbled themselves as they left his numb mouth.

"Yes you called me. If it is to fix your current state I cannot help you. I had examined the dart and it is not a sedative that I know. Not only that, it seems very potent against demons too. So I don't want to touch it. You understand right?" Mephisto sat on top of Bon's chest and peered his lazy dog eyes down.

"Aniue!" Amaimon dove for Mephisto and landed on top of Bon's semi paralysed body. He buried his nose into Mephisto's white fur as he nuzzled the older demon. Bon tried to groan in frustration when his only view was Amaimon's butt and he could feel the demons rolling around on top of him.

"Amaimon can you get off Bon for a moment?" Shima stood over the three.

"Okay. Aniue Aniue Aaaaaaaniue!" Amaimon flooded Mephisto with kisses.

"This is going to hurt but it should work! Hyahhh!" Shima let out a war cry and smacked his staff across Bon's stomach. The sudden pain made Bon double over as he let out a curse. _What the hell! I thought I was numb!_

"Shit Shima that hurt! Hey I can talk and move!" Bon stood and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Yeah, I found out that the sedative numbed your motor muscles but not your life sustaining organs, places like the stomach."

"How?"

"HIS STUPID MOTH FELL ON MY STOMACH!" Amaimon flared his nostrils beast-like.

"Now now Amaimon, if that had not happened you'd still be paralysed." The dog looked Amaimon squarely into his eyes.

"Ok Aniue. I love you Aniue. Aniue. Aniueeeee." Amaimon went back to nuzzling Mephisto.

"Okay all this love stuff aside, can we please go rescue Rin?"

"I agree with Bon. I'm going to kick Yukio's ass for what he's done! For what he always does to me!"

"Ehhhh? He did other things to you?" The three sounded in unison and observed the blood in Shima's face rise to his cheeks and dyed them a bright red.

"Um I-I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Shima's face was completely red, even to his ears.

Mephisto transformed back into his human-like form and walked over to the tower. He peered eyes up towards the window, thinking. _It seems there is only one way to get up to the tower._ He looked back at the three who were watching him. They were going to be in for a bit of a shock. Definitely. "Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

"What is that!" Bon stared at the gigantic version of Mephisto's umbrella.

"Simply put, I'm a gentleman. I will not stoop to carrying men. Mostly three of them. Hence we shall ride my umbrella up to the window." Mephisto stepped into the giant upside down umbrella and extended his hand in a welcoming manner.

"But Aniue always carries me to bed." Amaimon nibbled on the nail of one of his thumbs as he recalled what Mephisto did to him the other night.

"Amaimon, please, not now. Now boys come to me and we shall go retrieve Rin."

"A-Are you a pedophile?" Shima shivered but took Mephisto's hand and stepped into the umbrella. Bon followed after and Amaimon bounced into it.

"Eins! Zwei! Drei!" Mephisto's umbrella gracefully hovered then ascended the tower.

When the four reached the top of the tower and were on the balcony Mephisto changed his umbrella back to normal. Before they could go inside a masked man stood in their way. Shima ran towards him with his staff but the masked man held up some sort of hose contraption and blasted Shima with a green gas. Shima instantly slumped to the floor when he inhaled the fumes, his staff clattering loudly as it hit the floor with its master. Bon cursed and was ready to jump over the balcony but Amaimon pulled him back, itching to fight the masked man.

The masked man then pointed the hose at the remaining three and released the rest of the gas. "F-Fucking hell...not...a-again..." Bon cursed as he passed out once again.

* * *

><p>The masked man finished tying Bon's hands then he injected him with a blue liquid. He watched as Bon slowly woke up. "Good morning you rapist rooster."<p>

Bon groggily looked up then his eyes widened in shock. He tried to punch the masked man but he couldn't struggle free of the ropes. He opted to glare as the man pulled off his mask. "I knew it was you, Yukio."

"Obviously, who is the young genius Doctor and Dragoon? I never miss whenever I aim for something." Yukio flashed a sinister smile then walked over to the open door. "By the way Bon, you have thirty minutes to rescue the rest of your friends and that includes Rin."

"Why are you so evil Yukio? I looked up to you!" Bon struggled to his feet.

"I don't trust you with Rin. You don't know what he's like! I've taken care of him my whole life! I know what's best for my Nii-san! And if you can't rescue everyone then you'll die with the rest of them!"

"Wait! What about Shima! Don't you love him? Why would you harm him?"

"Who said I was harming him? He's right here."

Bon saw something pink beside him move and crawl over to Yukio. Shima shyly grabbed the hem of Yukio's pants and peered up. Yukio smirked then bent down and kissed him.

"What the hell did you do to Shima!" Bon ran to Yukio and tried to head butt him. Sensing the impending danger Yukio was in Shima stood and kicked Bon back.

"I just made him obedient. He was getting in the way of our plans. Don't worry he'll understand. Come Shima we can't leave Princess Rin all by himself can we?"

"Wait who is this we! Someone else is behind this too?"

"That's a secret." Yukio walked out of the room with a purring Shima close behind as he closed the door.

Bon was left in the tower's highest room by himself. He needed to go after Yukio but being tied up made it difficult. The blond and brown haired teen frantically searched for something sharp to cut away at the ropes but it was hopeless, the room was bare except for the entrance to the balcony. _Maybe if I rub the ropes against the corners of the framework it'll cause enough friction to rip through the ropes!_

Bon crawled over to the door despite the pain from being kicked, sat with his back to the framework and leaned up against it for support as he tried to get up. Once he was up he began moving up and down against it in hopes of ripping through the ropes. He felt one of the fibres in the rope tear but it took too long, out of frustration he quickened his pace but lost his footing and fell face first.

"Chee chee chee?" A small green hamster looked at Bon's face. It scurried to Bon's backside and began nibbling on the ropes.

"Yes little hamster go go!" Bon broke free of the rope then stood up.

"Chee Chee!" The hamster crawled up Bon's pants then to his head and nestled itself in his hair.

"Okay that works too if you want to come along." Little did Bon know that the hamster was Amaimon.

The duo ran to the door, threw it open and descended the spiral stairs. So far Bon counted himself lucky because he hadn't come across any darts yet or god knows what else Yukio could have hidden within the tower walls or stairs.

Bon slowed down, he needed to catch his breath and his legs were shaky. How long had he been running for? The stairs seemed endless and he was dizzy from going down the spiralled stairs. "Hey hamster thing, do you know how close we are?"

The hamster didn't respond to him. Bon searched through his hair for the little green guy and when he found him he saw that it had fallen asleep. "Lucky you."

Bon sighed, falling in love with Rin was really taxing. _But he's so worth it. Okay Bon, you need to get yourself up and moving! _He ran down the stairs again but suddenly a wall was in front of him. Before he could stop himself he ran face first into it and fell on his bottom. Where was the door? Was there even a door? Bon looked around but couldn't find any hint of an entrance, let alone a secret one. With another sigh he leaned against the inner wall of the tower. "This is utterly ridiculous! Where the heck could he have hidden ahhhhhhhhh"

Bon fell through the wall and rolled down another set of stairs that were hidden behind the wall. "I'm glad you made it Bon. Care for some tea?"

"Fuck what the hell was that? I swore that was a wall! Wait, Mephisto? Why are you here?"

"To enjoy tea. Were you not paying attention?" Mephisto crossed his legs and casually sipped his tea. "I would suggest you hurry with your rescue plan. Yukio should be back pretty soon."

"What do you mean? He went somewhere? Wait where's Shima?"

"They off together having―"

"Actually don't finish that, I think I can guess."

"Suit yourself. Rin is over there sleeping. I believe he needs a kiss from his prince to wake him up."

Bon waked over to the bed where Rin was sleeping. He got on one knee like a prince, leaned his head over to kiss him but something bit him hard on his nose. "Hey I thought you were helping me!"

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The green hamster growled as it stood over Rin's chest possessively.

"Amaimon! There you are! Come here!" Mehpsito clapped his hands.

Amaimon glared instead, he was not about to leave his younger brother. The half demon smelled even better when Amaimon was a hamster since his scent was wafting up from his body. Amaimon went back to nipping at Bon's fingers every time he got close. Rin was his and no one was going to take him away.

Frustrated Bon reached out and grabbed the hamster then threw it at Mephisto like a baseball. Amaimon flew through the air screeching his little hamster lungs out then he transformed right before he hit Mephisto. Bon quickly leaned down and kissed Rin but the younger teen didn't wake up.

He pulled back, a bit distraught. Was this some sort of sign that they weren't meant to be together? "Oh seems like Prince Charming's kiss didn't work."

"Shut up Mephisto!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Yukio busted into the chamber with Shima clinging to his leg trying to hold him back.

"Bon! Hit his stomach! It's that same drug that Yukio used before!" Shima yanked on Yukio's right leg hard and the glasses wearing teen fell face first and broke his glasses.

"Are you serious? I don't want to hurt him!" Bon flailed his arms.

"JUST DO IT!"

Bon closed his eyes and prayed to the Gods that his punch wasn't going to be too painful for Rin. He rally didn't want to hurt Rin. He never wanted to see Rin hurt!

"Ow!" Rin doubled over on the bed as he held his stomach. "What was that for? Bon?"

Rin stared watery blue eyes up at Bon before he pounced on him like a cat. "You came for me!"

"Y-Yeah." Bon nervously hugged Rin. _Rin was definitely worth all this craziness._

A gunshot was heard and Bon saw the bullet lodge itself in the wall behind Rin. Yukio was was still in the chamber with the safety on his guns off. "Rin we need to get out of here and fast!"

"That I can do!" Rin grabbed his sword and drew it. He took a steady stance then slashed at the walls. "Lets go to that place!"

"But the whole forest is a maze now!" Bon held onto Rin's hand as tight as he could as the half demon dragged him out of the tower.

"What are talking about? Look the trees are still here!" Rin flashed Bon his sweet smile as the two ran deep into the forest to where it all began.

* * *

><p>When the dust cleared and the remaining four emerged from the rubble Mephisto laughed. "Seems our plan worked out quite well didn't it Yukio?"<p>

"Whatever. God, now I seem like I have an intense brother complex."

"Um, you do have a brother complex." Shima got off of Yukio and laughed.

"Not since I met you Renzou. But if Bon hurts Rin in anyway, I'm going to flay him alive." Yukio kissed the blushing pink haired teen.

"Was I good Aniue?" Amaimon sat in a pile of dust as he held both arms out for Mephisto to pick him up.

"Yes yes. Now lets clean this up and we shall deal with Rin and Bon tomorrow. Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I survived my horrible week of midterms and essays while all of you guys had March break/Spring break. The next chapter will probably be the final one to _Mission Love Type A_ but I will include a bonus extra story after it full of BonXRin goodness.

On another note, _Mission Love Type B_ will also be out some time this week for sure! As you may have recalled it'll be Shima and Yukio's side but obviously they have their own issues besides Bon and Rin.

Again, to my awesome readers, I thank you for sticking with me thus far and hopefully throughout the near future!


	9. Round Eight

**A/N: **So After what two months, I'm back. School decided to kill me in the last two months and I basically have one more week of summer break before summer school starts. This is basically the last chapter to the first part of this series BUT, if you recall, **THERE WILL BE A BONUS CHAPTER**. I'll upload it by the end of today so please look forward to it!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Hurry Bon hurry! Yukio might not seem athletic but he can really run!" Rin held Bon's hand tighter as he dragged him through the maze of trees.<p>

"Slow down! What if I hit one of the―" Bon face planted himself into a tree when Rin rounded it. The impact jerked Rin back as he tripped over Bon's stumbling leg and fell atop the older teen. Bon brought his hands to his face and felt for injuries. Had he broken his nose? Had he smashed all his front teeth in? Maybe his whole face was a garbled mess? Well he was definitely sure that there was blood on his hands.

"Ow ow ow ow. Bon are you...HOLY SHIT!" Rin sat up and saw the blood drip from Bon's scuffed forehead. It wasn't horrible but it was a bit of a shock for Rin since he never would have expected Bon to get hurt from just a tree. Bon was Bon and he was cool! He even ranked second after Father Fujimoto! "Bon let me help."

Rin leaned towards Bon's forehead with both hands placed firmly on the older teen's chest for support. He brought his lips down and licked gently at the wound. _Uwah usually blood tastes like metal and it's just plain gross. Bon's blood tastes okay actually. It makes me feel all warm inside. _Rin let out a muffled moan.

Bon gasped when Rin pressed his tongue into the small cut. Rin didn't need to do all this. It was just a small wound, it wasn't even painful. Yet Bon couldn't stop the half demon, instead he found it mildly erotic. Just think about it, Rin's on top of him licking his head lovingly with his tail wagging in delight. _Mostly with those muffled moans. Am I that tasty for Rin? Yeah it's a bit erotic. Damn it Bon what is wrong with you? We need to keep running from Rin's crazy brother. When were you so crazy Yukio? I used to look up to you!_

"R-Rin you can stop now. It's fine. It was just a small scratch anyways. Rin?"

"Wait wait I got this! Yes yes I'm brilliant!" Rin suddenly striped off his shirt and wrapped it around Bon's head like a headband. "Aren't I brilliant Bon? Look I made you a head bandage using my shirt!"

Bon watched as Rin got off of him with a smile beaming across his face. He reached a tanned hand up to feel what kind of job Rin did. A brow twitched and he looked back at his beaming lover. Was he serious? It wasn't a head bandage, it was some weird version of a turban and he could feel weird bits of his hair sticking out. Hell the gel he used in his hair might have dissipated completely after what Rin had put it through. "Y-Yeah you did a great job Rin."

"Really really? Thank you Bon! This is why you're number two on my list of cool people!" Rin hugged him and stared up at him with his clear blue eyes.

"Only number two huh? And here I thought you loved me. Guess I was wrong." Bon started walking, leaving a dumbfounded Rin behind.

Rin stared blankly before he started running after Bon. _Bon's number two on my list of cool people but I really do love him! _When he had caught up with Bon he saw that the teen was looking at his reflection in the river near the cliff overhang. _Did Bon only say that the head bandage I made was good because he loved me? God I'm such a failure! I cause trouble for people and I can never fix it. Why was I born as a half demon! Why couldn't I be normal._

Bon looked back when he heard small hiccups. His heart twisted when he saw a teary eyed Rin. _Why was he crying? _Bon stepped closer to the teen and reached a hand out but Rin kept both his arms stiffly by his sides. What had Bon done to make Rin cry? Was it because he lied about the turban thing? Well it wasn't a great job but to Bon it was the thought that counted.

"B-Bon I really really...hic...I love you...I love you R-Ryuji...I'm sorry...hic... I made you m-mad about the...list of cool people. A-And I'm s-sorry if the turban thing I made...hic...really sucks...I was only trying...I really love you Ryuji...love...you...hic..." Rin started rubbing his eyes profusely but the tears kept coming.

Bon sighed, Rin was such a handful. "I wasn't mad about the list of cool people. I know you love me the most 'cause I don't think you're allowed to love Father Fujimoto that way. Also, the turban thing is fine. It wasn't a great job but it's the thought that counts. Come here Rin." Bon held his arms open for Rin.

The half demon glanced at Bon nervously behind tear washed eyes. Was it true? Bon wasn't lying right? But he lied once. _Well it wasn't really a lie._ Rin let out one last hiccup before running full blast towards Bon's awaiting arms. Before he reached them he slipped on the muddy bank and slid on his back and between Bon's leg into the river. _What the hell? This is the second time! Maybe I should stay away from water at this rate! Ow ow ow ow! Right this river was slightly holy! Ow ow ow ow ow!_

Rin flailed under the water as he tried to swim to the surface but the mild shocks made it difficult. Snapping out of the sudden turn of events Bon reached out with a long arm and grabbed Rin's hand when it had managed to break to the surface. He quickly yanked up the drenched half demon. Bon was getting worried by the amount of times Rin had fallen into water. It also didn't seem like the teen could swim properly. _Well I can't blame him. I wouldn't be able to swim either if I was being shocked in the water._ "Rin are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah. I bet I look like a drenched rat! Man I hate this river!" Rin shook like a dog.

Bon blocked the incoming water by using the weird turban but soon realized that Rin would need a change of clothes or else he'd catch a cold. He could go naked but in a forest, that wasn't the smartest idea.

"Rin, go strip and take this." Bon blushed and handed Rin his own school shirt.

"Huh? O-Oh okay." Rin turned around and took off his soaked pants then he buttoned up the Bon's shirt against damp skin. "I'm done. Thank you Bon."

"Yeah no problem. Hey lets move away from here." Bon held Rin's hand and lead him under the cliff overhang. "We always seem to return to here don't we?"

"Y-Yeah well this was where I started having feelings for you. I think." Rin sat down and held his knees up close to his chest. He didn't know why but he felt self-conscious all of a sudden. _Was it because I'm dating Bon now? Like for real dating. Or maybe it's because I'm wearing his shirt? It's really big! It look like I'm not wearing anything under this._

"What do you mean by when you started like me?" Bon leaned back on his arms and absorbed the cute posture and expression Rin had on his face. He'd need to burn this image into his mind. The way the shirt stuck to his damp skin and turned translucent was draining some of the blood from his head to his groin.

"Um um you know how Amaimon kept messing with me? I think he was just trying to help me realize my feelings for you. Well you k-know the mission we had here? The C-Coal Tar one. Amaimon told me you were j-jerking off over there then h-he licked your cum then kissed me with it. It was gross having Amaimon k-kiss me but your c-cum was was it was..." Rin turned as red as a heated piece of ore and he buried his head in his hands and knees.

Bon stared in shock, was Rin serious? Rin knew that Bon had jerked off thinking about him then he shared a kiss with Amaimon that had Bon's cum and now Rin had fallen for him? Was it really the demonic hormones that made him so irresistible right now? "I can't deny that I jerked off thinking about you. I'm just slightly surprised by what you did with Amaimon. You would willingly kiss him and who knows what else, but you won't even sit beside your lover right now." _Would this be enough to bait him? Does Rin really love me or is it just hormonal?_

Rin shakily crawled over to Bon. He went between Bon's legs then brought his hands up towards the teen's naked chest and locked their gazes together. "Ryuji I love you. I really love you. I want you to make me forget all about Amaimon. Make me forget everything he has done to me. I want to be filled by you. All my senses, my thoughts and my entire being. I want only you Ryuji."

Rin leaned down and kissed Bon. He licked Bon's bottom lip before gently sucked on them. He felt Bon gasp and took the chance to push his tongue into the welcoming wetness. Rin pushed himself closer to Bon to deepen their kiss as he slyly took off his boxers. Just the thought of kissing Bon had already gotten him so hard that the confines of his boxers were too much.

Bon was taken aback by Rin's sudden courageous declaration of love that he froze in place. He could feel Rin's delicious lips against his own and the gentle pawing of nails against his chest. After some time Bon's fuddled mind cleared and he was aware of what Rin was doing. He felt Rin's tongue lick the depression at his collarbone and the trail of kisses Rin was placing across his chest as he went further south. Bon watched as Rin devoted his attention to lovingly trace out his abs before unbuttoning his pants. "C-Can I Ryuji?"

Bon gulped and nodded his head. He felt light-headed as he watched Rin's eyes brighten when he had given him permission to continue. He let out a gasp of relief when his dick was released from the torture device called his boxers and pants. His head dipped back when Rin's hot breath wrapped around the head and was followed by a wet tongue that glided from the base to the tip. "Ah Rin."

Rin felt his tail slide along his inner thigh and he let out a moan. Was he doing that consciously with his tail or was it just something that came with being a half demon? It didn't matter because it felt good. The cool sensation that his tail brought against his skin made him moan into the kisses that he was placing all along Bon's dick. He went lower until he could take one of Bon's balls into his mouth as he massaged the other. He wanted to hear more and more of Bon's moans as he gave the older teen more pleasure.

Rin released the left ball before he moved onto the right, making sure that both had equal treatment. Once he felt satisfied he moved onto licking a wet trail of saliva all the way to the tip. When he was at the top he blew on it in a whisper and that sent shivers across Bon's body. A purr escaped from Rin's lips as he watched the way Bon's abbs rippled under his touch.

Rin looked up at Bon and saw the look of pure lust and love in his lover's brown eyes_._ Rin swallowed the nervous doubt that was trying to push its way up his throat. He closed his eyes and took the head into his mouth. The young half demon traced patterns on the head before he took more of Bon's member into his mouth. "R-Rin you don't have to go so far."

Rin stared glazed eyes up at Bon. He could feel his body burning from hearing Bon's concern. He kept their gazes locked as he continued to take more of Bon into his mouth. The sensation of his tongue against the hard dick but soft velvet skin made Rin shiver from excitement. Taking in a deep breath Rin took all of Bon into his mouth till he hit the base. He felt Bon shudder when his lover realized how deep he was inside of Rin's mouth.

"My G-God Rin. Ah hah hah." Bon squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Rin suck on his dick while the half demon's tongue rubbed it. He really wanted to slam himself inside Rin's mouth but he knew that it would be bad so he had to restrain himself. "F-Fuck...that's good..."

Bon watched as Rin began bobbing his head up and down along his dick. He felt Rin's throat constrict every time the half demon went all the way to his base. He could see the way Rin's tail would lovingly trace itself across its master's buttocks and down towards his thighs. Rin picked up the pace and Bon groaned. At this rate he was going to, "Ah R-Rin! I'm c-cumming!"

Rin pushed his head as far down on Bon's cock as he possibly could and took all of the fluid that shot out of Bon. He pulled back since he needed air but hadn't realized that Bon had restrained himself for so long so the last of the older teen's cum hit his face. "R-Rin I'm sorry. Here l-let me clean that for you."

"Mmmm it's okay Ryuji I can do it." Rin sat back and seductively wiped up the cum on his face and licked it. He brought his tongue out and licked the tips of his fingers and travelled further down his hand until his palm. As he trailed his tongue back up he watched Bon intensely. He could see Bon's breathing quicken from the ministration and that the teen was getting hard again.

Once he had cleaned himself up he crawled between Bon's legs again and straddled his hips. Resting both arms around Bon's neck, Rin licked his lips and kissed him. He could taste the warm mixture of Bon's cum and saliva and felt his head go numb from the taste and sensations.

Rin moaned when Bon sucked on his tongue and caressed his abdomen with calloused hands. He slowly took off the shirt Rin was wearing so that one hand could give attention to his perky nipples and another hand snaking across his thighs towards his ass. Rin shivered when Bon brushed the tuft of fur at the end of his tail. He arched his back and mewled into Bon's expert hands.

Bon broke their kiss and gazed into his lover's lust clouded eyes. He smirked as Rin whined when their kiss was broken. He brought his full lips towards Rin's left ear and traced the helix of the it. While Rin was in a state of pure ecstasy Bon took his chance to change their position so that he was on top and Rin had his back to the ground.

"Ahh ah Ryuji m-more please more." Rin arched his back to bring his body closer to Bon's.

Bon's tongue went on a path from the back of Rin's ear and down his neck. He left love bites along the collarbone and butterfly kisses down his pale chest. "Do you want more Rin?"

Rin peaked opened one eye and nodded his head. He wanted more. He needed more.

Rin gasped when Bon took one of his nipples between his lips. They were never this sensitive before but just the contact of teeth grazing it almost made Rin cum. "Ryu-Ryuji!"

"Who said you could cum?" Bon wrapped a strong hand around the base of Rin's shaft to prevent the teen from cumming. As he did that he felt Rin's tail wind around his arm and tried tugging his hand away. Bon glanced down and chuckled. _Rin is so needy._

"Rin can you lick these?" Two fingers pressed themselves against Rin's clenched lips. Rin greedily slide out his tongue and beckoned them into his mouth.

Bon shivered as Rin worked his tongue. _God that tongue of his! And to think that it was worked around my shaft earlier! _Bon decided that Rin had covered his fingers in enough saliva and took them out of his mouth. He brought his lips back to Rin's greedy ones and kissed him deeply. While Rin was distracted Bon inserted one of his fingers tentatively into Rin's entrance and pushed beyond the first ring of muscle.

"Mmf! Ah ah Ryuji!"

"Not yet Rin. I still to add two more fingers and properly stretch you." Bon spread Rin's legs with his left hand to get better leverage at Rin's entrance.

"T-This is embarrassing!" Rin turned his face and covered his eyes with his arm.

"How? Do you know how sexy you look with your legs spread and your dick erect and quivering? Do you know how amazing it feels as your hole suck my finger in deeper?"

"S-Stop that Ryuji...you sound like...ah...a second Shima!"

"Hey now, I don't want to hear another man's name from your lips while you're with me." Bon inserted a second finger roughly as Rin's punishment.

"Ryuji! T-There! Yes!" His mind going blank from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Here?" Bon rubbed both fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Rin and was rewarded with frantic panting and gasps. He continued rubbing that same spot and watched as Rin's body convulsed with pleasure and his tail waving wildly about before it latched onto his arm. "Greedy little demon aren't you?"

Rin mewled, arched his back and came. White lights flashed across his closed eyes as he spilled his seed over his stomach. "Huh that was pretty fast. Were my fingers too good? You know that I need to insert another third finger right?"

Bon watched as Rin's chest heaved up and down as he gently rode down the waves of pleasure. "I-I couldn't hold back Ryuji. It felt really g-good. Really really g-good."

"Here let me give you more." Bon inserted his third finger and slowly spread them within Rin.

The afterglow of cumming combined with the new sensations that Bon's fingers brought got Rin hard again. The young half demon wriggled his body so that he could get Bon's fingers deeper inside of him―filling him. "I think that's enough. Do you Rin?"

"Hah hah...no m-more Ryuji...hah...I want you inside of me...I-I want your cock..."

"Say please." Bon removed his fingers and teasingly positioned himself at Rin's entrance.

"P-Please Ryuji...hah hah..."

"No."

"Ehh? No fair! You said that if I said please...you would...you know like...put your..." Rin's face turned bright red as his voice became quieter.

"I meant no way in hell would I ever say no to you." Bon thrust himself into Rin and elicited a surprised gasp from the half demon. He had to stop and breathe so Rin could adjust and for himself to marvel at the wet tightness of Rin's ass. "Fuck you're tight."

"Ah ah Ryuji m-move please please...hah hah..."

"Gladly."

Bon started at a slow pace and built up rhythm and speed. In no time Rin was mewing lewdly and moaning Bon's given name. Bon watched as his lover's face furrow and relax in pleasure under the moonlit sky. _Huh it's already night? But looking at Rin, making love to him only feels right when we're under the moon. It makes his skin so lustrous._

Rin stretched out his arms towards Bon and called out his name. Bon knew his lover was getting close to climax but he himself wasn't just yet. He bent down so that Rin could cling to him with nails digging into his back. Bon reached a hand between their bodies and held the base of Rin's cock. He felt Rin's tail wrapping around his arm again in an attempt to pull his hand away.

"Not yet R-Rin." Bon quickened his pace.

"Ah ah...Ryuji please Ryuji R-Ryuji..."

"R-Rin I'm c-cumming! Rin I love you!"

"Ahhhhh! Ryuji I love you!"

Bon came and painted Rin's insides with his essence. He groaned as Rin raked his nails across Bon back when the younger teen came. He gave one last thrust into Rin's body and let it milk him dry before he pulled out and lay beside his lover. Bon wiped the sweat off his forehead and glanced at Rin. His sweat damped skin looked amazingly soft to the touch and his lips were so red that they were probably bruised.

Bon turned over and reached out both his arms to hold Rin, he breathed in the half demon's scent and whispered, "I love you Rin."

"Hah ah...I love you too Ryuji."

The two fell asleep in each others' arms under the cool night sky.

The four walked back in silence. Amaimon clung to the hem of Mephisto's sleeve cuff and nibbled his thumb while Shima dragged a furious Yukio away from the forest.

"No one will speak of this. Ever. We weren't here and we saw nothing." Shima's cheeks became a tinted pink colour.

"Mephisto can I have candy? I'll forget it if you give me candy."

"Please do. I should have a bag of candy with your name on it on my desk." Mephisto focused on the entrance of Cross Academy and tried his best to forget what he had saw.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BON IF YOU DARE GET MY BROTHER PREGNANT! IF YOU EVER LEAVE HIM WITH THE CHILD I'LL KILL YOU!" Yukio flailed in his lovers grasp.

"Um Yukio, Rin's a guy he can't get pregnant. P-Please calm down." Shima tried to put his lover in a deadly hug but he failed. Yukio was just too strong against him.

"Yukio you are really painting a bad picture of yourself. Please have some restraint." Mephisto laughed.

"Mephisto is everyone in our family crazy? Mephisto likes games. Yukio likes being bipolar. Rin likes to Bon. A lot. Am I the only normal one?" Amaimon peered innocent eyes at Mephisto.

The other three stopped in their tracks to stare at Amaimon. Was the demon serious? Like hell he was the normal one! He was the most destructive one! They looked between each other and started laughing.

Amaimon was confused by their laughter and became enraged. He transformed and began chasing after the three towards the school.

"R-Rin? Do you feel the ground rumbling?" Bon sat up and looked around nervously.

"Mmmm no. Come back Ryuji. Mmmm Ryuji and sukiyaki...yes I would like some." Rin clung to Bon's leg and snuggled into his lap.

Bon couldn't help but smile at his lover. _I love you too Rin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was that my lovely readers? Hope this satisfied a two month wait! If not, wait for the **BONUS CHAPTER**that should be uploaded in a few hours.

On a side note, I will also be releasing the second chapter to _Mission Love Type B_ at the same time as the bonus chapter. MLT-B is the second part of this trilogy and features Yukio and Shima. As a special note, the last story, called _Mission Love Type C_will be Mephisto and Amaimon. I bet you all want to know what happens to Amaimon after he's fooled around with Rin don't do?

Another side note is that I'll also upload yet another story called _Little Pink Riding Hood_ in a few hours! All these updates are my apology gifts to all of my awesome readers  
>and I hope you'll continue to enjoy my random fanfics!<p> 


End file.
